Redemption
by Tesra
Summary: This story is based on The Mummy. It tells the story of two women. A dancer at the temple of Isis, who's love for Imhotep is so strong she risks everything to save him, and an American Egyptologist who finds more than she ever expected.


Author's Note: This story is based on The Mummy, and begins right after the murder of the Pharaoh. From there it takes a completely different route. I do not own the characters of Imhotep, Ankh-Su-Namun, Jonathon or any other movie characters that might be mentioned here in, but the rest of the cast are all mine. There is some adult content, so be forewarned, and not offended. This story is complete, however there is a sequel that is still in the works (for those who don't like the ending :) ).

REDEMPTION

PROLOGUE

All of Thebes was talking about the death of the pharaoh and his mistress, Anck-Su-Namun. There were a lot of rumors going around in the markets and the temples in the great square. The sun was setting, and the streets of Thebes grew dark. A cloaked figure was making her way through the busy street, mindless of the bustle around her. Thoughts weighed heavily on her mind, thoughts of what had happened, and of what was going to happen, if she was not successful in what she was about to do. She reached her destination, the home of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris. She stepped into the courtyard and stopped for a moment, pushing back the shawl that had hidden her features. Even the dark shadows could not completely hide her striking looks. Hair of a vibrant dark red color framed her pale face and streamed down her back unbraided. Her eyes were as green as the Nile when it rises in spring and her skin as pale as precious ivory. She did not lack admirers, especially since she had become First Dancer at the temple of Isis. But she lived for her dancing, and was not interested in taking a lover. That is, until she met the one man that stirred her passion. She turned towards the building, intent on what she had to do.

She had met Imhotep through her work at the temple, and they had formed a friendship. He had taken notice of her when she danced at the Inundation Celebration festivities and came to the temple of Isis to meet her. A conversation followed, during which she impressed him with her intelligence and fiery spirit. After that first meeting they met quite regularly, he found he could share his deepest thoughts with her and benefit from her opinions. She could talk about politics and foreign and local affairs, and had very definite opinions about them, which she defended with no regard to his high station. A smile played around her lips as she remembered those conversations. Then sadness wiped the smile away. Although he had shared his thoughts with her, there was one thing she had never told him. At that first meeting on, she had fallen in love with him. The first time she saw him her knees got weak and for the first time ever, she almost lost her step in a dance. The sheer power and magnetism of him took her breath away. Although that was more than a year ago, her feelings had not lessened. If anything, they grew stronger, the better she got to know him. However, he loved another.

She was keenly aware of his feelings for Anck-Su-Namun, and had no doubt as to what had really happened that day at the palace, and what he planned to do next. Looking up she noticed a solitary figure at the end of the path. She walked towards him, calling his name softly. He turned as she reached him. Never had she seen such sadness and desperation in his dark eyes. Her heart sank. She rushed to him, and embraced him. He returned the embrace, for an instant resting his cheek against her soft hair. She spoke quickly, before she lost her courage. "Imhotep" . Reluctantly breaking the embrace, she looked up at him, her eyes searching his, searching for a sign of hope, a sign that what she feared had not taken place the night before. "Te-Set-Ra" he looked at her, his eyes dead with pain and hopelessness. And in these dead eyes, she saw the enormity of the crime he had committed. "You should not be here, Te-Set-Ra. It is dangerous." She bit her lip, willing the tears away that wanted to spring to her eyes. "What you did was horrible, and the gods will surely punish you for it. But I fear for what you are about to do, the punishment is too horrible to consider. Right now, only you know the truth of what happened at the palace, and your priests who are loyal to you. You have to live with the guilt of you action, but at least you will live. If you do what I fear you are planning to do, the truth will be known. Bring Ankh-Su-Namun back to life, and there will be no place for either of you to go. And there is hardly a chance that you will succeed undetected. Her body is being guarded by the Medjai, who will not allow you to remove it. I beg you, reconsider." He looked at her gravely. "I have no choice. Do you know what I was forced to do to her? I had to perform the ritual of killing the soul! Her body will not rise in the west, her soul will not return to her body, her heart will be eaten by Sobek and it will be as if she never lived. It was my promise to her to resurrect her. She trusted me to bring her back. I cannot betray her. I understand the dangers you speak of, but how can I go on living while her spirit is dead? While she will never live again, in this life or the next? Without her my life has no meaning! I would rather die a horrible death than abandon her now and live my life without her." His words cut her to the quick. She reached for him, as tears spilled down her cheeks. She had to tell him now, what she had vowed never to tell him. She had to show him there was another path, another possibility. Before it was too late. The words tumbled from her lips as her eyes begged him to listen: "And without you there is no life for me. I love you, I have loved you since the day we met. And even though I know your heart can't ever be mine, how can I bear never seeing you again?" He held her close for a moment, stunned by her revelation. Regret flooded his heart – regret at not having seen it, not having seen her as the warm, loving woman that she was, regret for hurting her. Then he stepped away. "I have no choice. Forgive me. Forgive my blindness, my self centeredness, and pray for me. Perhaps the Gods will have mercy on even a criminal like me if one so pure of heart speaks for him. You are beautiful, and loving and good and you deserve happiness. For me there will be none unless I succeed." He pulled her close once again, and lowered his head to brush her cheek with his lips. Then he turned and walked away. She stood motionless, trembling. Then, with a growing sense of doom in her heart, she turned and walked down the path and through the gate into the street.

The night passed, morning came and she went by her daily tasks, quiet, distracted, always waiting for news, and fearing it at the same time. The sun set once again, and still there was no news. Thebes was in mourning for their king, there were no joyous dances at the temples, all activity had stopped and would not resume until 40 days later, after the pharaoh has been laid to rest. Restless, unable to sleep, her heart filled with fear and apprehension, she rose before dawn and headed for the one place where she had always sought and found solace and comfort when life handed her a problem – the great hall of the temple of Isis. It was deserted at this time, no worshipers or priestesses. Almost soundlessly she made her way through the dark hallways to the great hall that was dominated by an immense statue of Isis, her hands outstretched as if to offer comfort to those who came to pray to her. A single torch illuminated the hall. She was dressed for dancing, an ornamental belt over a sheer skirt that did nothing to hide her lovely shape. Her breasts were bare save for the ornamental paint she had applied to her pale skin. She wore gold armbands with the symbol of Isis on both upper arms and anklets with small silver bells on her ankles. Slowly she raised her arms over her head, moving into the first of her many dances. She danced soundlessly, the bells on her ankles the only music to accompany her. Dance had always been her escape, had taken her away from pain and sorrow to a place where she felt she could almost fly. But this time she could not loose herself in dance. Although her feet and body moved flawlessly, her mind was not at peace. Threads of memories drifted around her.

The first time she saw him, magnificent in his ceremonial robes, performing the rites of Osiris. The dance she performed as part of the festival, dropping to the floor at the end at the feet of Osiris as prescribed, when she looked up there he was standing in front of her, extending a hand to raise her from the ground. Images of many shared meals taunted her, with the knowledge that there would be no more. He was gone, lost to her forever. If he succeeded in resurrecting Anck-Su-Namun, they would have to flee Egypt and she would never see him again, and if he was stopped, something immensely worse was bound to happen. A noise brought her dance to a halt. She stood in the great hall, breathless from the exertion, her eyes searching the dimly lit corridors for the source of the noise. Slowly, almost staggering, a man approached her. It was Semmet, Imhotep's priest attendant, whom she had befriended during her many visits to Imhotep's home. As he came into the light, she gasped. His face was ghostly white under the gold paint, his eyes wide with unspeakable terror. An icy hand closed around her heart, and made it hard to draw a breath. "What happened?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Semmet told her all he had witnessed – how they had stolen Ankh-su-namun's body and taken it to Hamunaptra, the ritual of resurrection, the sudden intrusion of the pharaoh's bodyguards and the horrible things that followed. He told her how he hid in an antechamber when the Medjai broke into the well room, how he remained undetected, witnessing in silent horror what fate befell his fellow priests, mummified alive. He told her of the screams, the unspeakable acts he witnessed, and he told her what had been done to Imhotep – condemned to suffer the Hom Daj the worst of all curses. He watched and listened as they buried Imhotep at the foot of the statue of Anubis, still alive in the coffin, with flesh eating scarabs as company, and finally, after everything was quiet, after the Medjai had returned to Thebes, he came out of his hiding place, and rushed back to town, to find her. Her blood ran cold hearing his tale. She had thought hearing of Imhotep's death would be the worst thing that could happen to her, but this was so much worse. Buried alive, his soul condemned to ever lasting torment, to suffer so horrible a fate – she sank to the ground with a low moan that seemed to be ripped from the depth of her heart, covering her face with her hands.

On her knees she raised her hands to Isis and prayed with all her heart and soul, prayed for his soul, begged Isis to undo what had been done to him. "Mother Isis, you are the protector of those who love! Please hear my plea. The man I love committed a horrible sin, but still I love him. And for the sake of that love, I beg you – take away the curse that has been placed on his soul. Let him find peace." Through her despair she heard a voice, sensed it more that heard. "Would you take his place? Would you give your soul for his? Would you die to give him redemption, to give him peace?" "Yes, oh yes" she answered, without hesitation. A warm glow enveloped the statue of Isis, and now Semmet also heard the voice. "I cannot undo what has been done! Imhotep angered the gods with his blasphemy and must be punished. But, because your heart is pure, and your love is true, I will grant you this: If you are willing to follow him into the underworld , I will allow you the chance to save him, to reverse the evil he will become because of the curse. If your love is strong enough, and your spirit brave enough, you will succeed. Are you willing to die?" "Yes" she answered again, and there was no doubt in her voice.

"Then return to Hamunaptra. Priest, you will free her Ka from her body. There is a secret chamber in the wall surrounding the city, a chamber no one, not even the new Pharaoh knows of. In that chamber you will find a sarcophagus. This is where you will take her body, prepare her as is the custom, and entomb her until the time comes for her to walk again. Paint the walls of the chamber so the gods will know of her sacrifice, and her name is known for eternity. Once this is done, you must record all that happened, but never speak of it in this life. When the time comes, her spirit will awaken and be given shown what to do. Now go and do what must be done!" Gradually the light died down, leaving the two of them in the dim light of the single torch. Semmet looked at her. He had known her for over a year. And he had become fond of her, a fact that neither she nor his Lord Imhotep ever knew. The thought of having to watch her die, more than that, to be the one to end her life, broke his heart. But he admired her courage and devotion to his High Priest, and he knew he would not fail her. Slowly she rose and walked to the door. "Come, Semmet, we have to cross the desert to Hamunaptra before day breaks." He followed her, and they faded into the darkness.

They reached Hamunaptra well before daybreak. Semmet took her to the place where Imhotep had been buried alive, at the base of Anubis. She knelt on the ground and closed her eyes. Touching the sand that covered him, she spoke a silent prayer over his grave, begging the gods to show mercy for his soul and to give her the strength to save him. Finally she rose and re-joined Semmet, who had been watching her with tears in his eyes.

They went deep into the city, to the well room, where Imhotep had tried to resurrect Anck-Su-Namum. She bathed, purifying her body, and dressed in a simple, sheer white gown. Two white lotus blossoms were woven into her hair. She walked ahead of Semmet, who followed her, wearing ceremonial robes and carrying the large ceremonial dagger. Without hesitation she stretched out on the black granite slab, looking up at him without fear. "I promise you, my aim will be true, you will not suffer." He said, his voice shaking. "Thank you, Semet – you are a true friend. I wish you happiness and a full and rich life". Her own voice was steady and she smiled. Reciting the sacred incantations, Semmet raised the dagger high above his head and brought it down in one swift stroke. She did not flinch, the instant the dagger entered her heart, he heard a last faint whisper "Sattaii", then the light died in her beautiful eyes and darkness descended on her. Semmet completed the ritual, and prepared her for burial. He prepared her gravesite and spent a long time there, painting the story of her life, love and sacrifice on the walls of her burial chamber. When he had completed his task, he placed a single stalk of blue lotus on her sarcophagus and walked into the desert. He was never seen again, and no one knew that Hamunaptra now housed one more secret.

CHAPTER 1

Tesra Rachel Monahan, generally known as Tesra woke with a start. It was still dark, only the moon light filtered through the french doors that led from her bedroom onto a balcony. The door was open to catch the slight breeze, and gauzy curtains billowed slightly in the wind. Tesra got out of bed and walked out on the balcony. She loved looking out over the quiet city of Cairo at night, when the streets where empty except for the occasional pedestrian, and she could see the ancient monuments in the distance. If she looked at them long enough she could almost see what things must have looked like in ancient times. She had had a fascination with anything Egyptian for as long as she could remember. Living here in Cairo was the fulfillment of the greatest desire in her young life.

Being the only child of millionaire Jake Monahan, Tesra had lived an interesting life from the beginning. Her mother died when she was 3, and she was raised by her father. The Monahan family had come from Ireland to the US during the time of the great famine, and Jake's grandfather had struck it rich in California, selling horses and mining equipment to all the men that had followed the gold rush west. His business grew from one general store in a small Californian gold town to a chain of department stores that spanned the US. Jake's father increased the family fortune by investing in the growing automobile industry. Jake himself had been quite content to run the business and life in New York with his young family until his wife's untimely death in a freak car accident. After her funeral he packed up his little daughter and started travelling, leaving the business in the capable hands of his brother Brad. Jake had always had great interest in archeology, so they traveled to all the interesting places, Greece, Italy, Cyprus and, of course, Egypt. Tesra grew up learning about emperors, heroes, gods and goddesses, and she absorbed it eagerly. Even at an early age she showed great intelligence and often delighted Jake's friends with her comments about the things she had seen. She saw the Valley of the Kings and the Pyramids for the first time at the age of 9, and decided at that time that she wanted to stay in Egypt forever. From then on, whenever she told Jake she wanted to go home, he knew she meant home to Egypt. And since he had never been able to deny her anything, he bought this house in Cairo and settled down, sponsoring archeological expeditions and occasionally buying or selling antiques. Tesra soon spoke Egyptian as fluently as English, and at the age of 25 was an authority in her own rights in the field of Egyptology. She had a real knack for reading and translating hieroglyphs, which had earned her a job at the Cairo Museum as a consultant whenever something new was found. Between that and visiting all the interesting dig sites, she considered her life perfect and could not have been happier.

Lately, however, she had felt unsettled and restless. It had started while she was back in the States with her father, a year ago. They had just finished dinner and were leaving the restaurant when she fainted dead away. Tes had never fainted in her life and it scared her father half to death. He dragged her to a few doctors, all of whom pronounced her of excellent health. Finally convinced that she was really fine, they returned home to Egypt. Ever since that day she felt as if she had forgotten something very important. Something that was just out of her grasp. It was that feeling that had robbed her of sleep ever since then. She had dreams so vivid she thought they were real, but they faded away as soon as she woke up. And she was left with a feeling of sadness and longing she could not explain. Never in her life had she felt anything like it. She had mentioned it to her father, with whom she shared all her thoughts and feelings, and his take was that she was in need of a husband. She huffed indignantly remembering that conversation. She had gotten along just fine without a husband the first 25 years of her life, thank you very much, and she could not see how having one would improve her perfect life in any way. Besides, who would have her anyway? She was definitely considered somewhat of an oddity in her social circles. When other young ladies of her station were meeting for tea and discussing their beaus, she crawled around ancient tombs. When she accompanied her father to social events, the girls thought she was strange and did not find anything in common with her, nor she with them. And if, totally against tradition, she stayed at her father's side after a formal dinner, when the gentlemen withdrew to brandy and cigars, the young men found her rather intimidating, considering her extensive knowledge and the fact that she never hesitated to speak her mind. For the most part her father found this vastly amusing, but lately he started worrying that she would end up a spinster and all alone after he was gone. She sighed – no, a lack of husband was definitely not her problem. But, what was? Standing on her balcony, looking out past the city limits into the dark desert, she had the strangest feeling that her life was about to change drastically. A chill went through her. She shook it off and went back inside. She turned on her bedside lamp and started reading a book. She knew she would not be able to get back to sleep.

By 7 o'clock Tesra was up and ready to go. She headed downstairs to meet her father for breakfast, something they both enjoyed. Jake was already in his seat, being an early riser like his daughter. He smiled at her as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi, baby, " he said, looking her over. "You look tired this morning, did you have another dream?" She nodded. "Don't worry, Dad, it's nothing. Too much desert last night, probably!" She smiled her brilliant smile at him. "So, what is on your agenda today, Dad?" "Well, I was going to ask you if you will be available for lunch today. An old friend of mine, Jonathan, is back in town, and he is coming by. I think you would enjoy meeting him." Tesra looked at him through slanted eyes "Please Dad, not another "eligible bachelor"! The last two did not even last through the meal before they ran. Face it, I am not a very good commodity. Besides, I told you I am not interested." Jake could not help laughing. "No, not another bachelor. But I think you will enjoy meeting Jonathan. He is bringing some of the items he brought back from Hamunaptra a year ago, and I thought you would enjoy looking them over." "Hamunaptra? Didn't that sink into the desert a year ago? We were in New York at the time, but I heard the curator at the museum mention something. He said there was some sort of mass hysteria going on and all kinds of weird things happening, but nobody wants to talk about it. So this Jonathan was at Hamunaptra? Well, this may be an interesting lunch after all. OK, Dad, I'll be here." She finished her breakfast, and headed for the museum. By now she was a familiar sight in the streets of Cairo, and she stopped on her way, chatting with merchants showing their wares. She knew their names, asked about their families and they all considered her one of their own, not just another American or English tourist. They smiled when they saw her go by, always in a hurry, always carrying that big shapeless bag that contained everything she might need at work, her red hair shining like a fiery beacon in the powerful Egyptian sun. Today she did not stop to chat, she went straight to the museum. Entering the big building always gave her a little thrill. There were so many artifacts here, so many stories to be found. She fondly patted one of the black statues of Anubis that framed the entrance way on its stony thigh on her way in, experiencing the same feeling of homecoming that she felt every time she walked through the door. The curator was already expecting her, approaching her with barely contained excitement. "Good, Miss Monahan, you are here. We have acquired an extraordinary find, and we need your services. Please come with me." Excitement gripped her, as always when a new find was discovered, and a new story wanted to be told. A large sandstone urn sat on the long worktable in her office. "Is this it?" she asked. "Yes, yes, one of the desert tribe's men brought it in. They found it in a grave in the desert." "Did they find anything else, a coffin, a mummy, anything" "Some bones. But they just picked up the urn. Will you have a look at it? I have a feeling it could be an extraordinary find." She approached the smooth looking object, running her fingertips lightly across its surface. "There is something written here, but the sand has almost rubbed the surface smooth," She reached for a box with white chalk dust and a soft brush and started to brush the chalk across the black stone. Hieroglyphs appeared before their eyes. "Wanderer, if you find this vessel, know it is my testimony. It must not be forgotten" Tesra read. "well, at least it's not some blood thirsty curse this time" she said teasingly. She always teased the curator about his fear of ancient curses. Still smiling she ran her fingers along the neck of the urn, looking for a seam that would indicate an opening. Finding what she was looking for, Tesra grabbed the top part of the neck and started twisting. Finally the top part came loose and could be removed. She carefully stuck her hand into the dark opening. "There is something in here, here it is!" She extracted a tightly rolled roll of papyrus. "There are some more in there" She pulled out 6 more rolls and carefully placed them all on the worktable. "This is interesting. Papyrus usually does not that preserve well. The tight seal and dry desert air must have helped the preservation here. Now, lets see what our friend has left for a testimony!" She carefully unrolled the document and flattened it out, mindful not to break or damage the ancient fibers. It was covered in tightly packed symbols, not the kind of ritualistic document with lots of colors and pictures, but a personal document, almost like a diary or such. She dug a large notepad out of her bag and sat down to start the translation.

My name is Semmet. I have reached the end of my journey, there is only one more thing to do. I must preserve this tale, so it is not forgotten. Many years ago I was a priest in the Great Temple of Osiris in Thebes, serving my Lord Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris. But this is not my story, nor his. This is the story of the daughter of Isis and it must be remembered.

Spellbound, Tesra kept working and reading. The story unfolded before her. The story of the temple dancer who died for the man she loved. Who sacrificed herself to save his soul. And who died with the promise that she would walk again if her love was resurrected. Tesra did not notice the time that had passed, and that the sun was about to set. She did not stop until she was done. Slowly, as if waking from a dream, she put down her pencil and looked around. The curator was standing in the doorway. " Miss Monahan, are you still here? It is closing time already." That late! She suddenly remembered that she missed lunch, and that her father had been expecting her. Oh dear! She quickly stuffed her pad back into her bag and hurried for the door and home.

She found her father and a tall, dark haired man in the study. She grinned guiltily. "I'm sorry, dad, time got away from me. They had something real fascinating for me to translate. Wait till you read that." Her father smiled "Well, Jonathan, I warned you. Ancient artifacts take precedence over lunch any day in my daughter's life." Tesra looked at the tall Englishman for the first time. "You must be Jonathan. It is so nice to meet you. My father told me about your fascinating finds. I can't wait to see them." Jonathan had to laugh. Jake had certainly not exaggerated when he had described his daughter's single mindedness. But, he found her very charming, and certainly very attractive in a striking way. Her hair was a lovely shade of red, bright and fiery, her eyes the deepest green he had ever seen. She had energy around her that he found refreshing, and he thought that no one would ever be bored in her company. "I'll be very happy to show you my stuff" he said, smiling at her. "Now, do you want to tell us about your extraordinary find?" She quickly showed them her translation, not noticing at first the change in Jonathan's face. "well, he said grimly, "she died for nothing. He rose, she did not. I guess the bastard got one more victim after all." Tesra looked at him, shocked at his fervor. "I think you might as well tell her the whole story, Jonathan" said Jake. With a sigh, Jonathan recalled the events a year ago, when his sister resurrected the High Priest Imhotep who then proceeded to kill several treasure hunters and tried to sacrifice his sister Evelyn in an attempt to resurrect his dead love. He did not portray him in a flattering light at all, but that somehow seemed lost on Tesra, who's first comment was: "how romantic, after 3000 years, and after all they had done to him, he still loved that girl!" Then she got pensive "sad about the dancer, though. I guess she really did die for nothing. Or it was not the right time yet" . That last part she said almost to herself.

She looked up at her father and Jonathan. "I want to go to Hamunaptra." "Hamunaptra sank into the desert, remember?" her father answered. "Yes, I know, but we know here it sank, don't we, so it is only a matter of how deep we have to dig. It's still there, right, Jonathan?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Now why would I want to dig that place up?" he said. "I could not be happier that it is gone." She looked at him with great determination. "I want to find the dancer's grave. If she is really buried in Hamunaptra, it should not be too hard to find her grave. I want to know if she really existed, and what she looked like. If everything written here is true, we will find the entire story on the walls of her burial chamber. That would be a sensational find." She turned to her father "Dad, I feel I have a responsibility to do this. I was the one who read Semmet's testimony; I have to make sure it will not be forgotten. I feel I have to find her. I can't really explain it, but this is so very important to me, and, with or without your help, I will try to do this." Jake sighed. He knew there was no changing her mind if she was that determined. He looked at Jonathan. "Will you take her there? She is going no matter what, and I would feel much better if you went along to make sure she doesn't get lost in the desert." "Besides" Tesra interjected cleverly "from all you told me, there is plenty of treasure left to find there. Don't you want to add to your collection?" Jonathan had not considered that side of it. He grinned threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, I'll take you." "Great" she said. "We'll leave in 2 days. That will give us time to assemble a crew and equipment. Now, do you still want to show me your finds, or are you mad at me?" Who could resist her irrepressible smile? Jonathan grinned back and lead her into the next room, where he had set up a number of quite stunning pieces. Tesra smiled in delight and studied each piece at length. Suddenly she stopped and picked up a comparatively insignificant little necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a golden amulet. "It is Isis" she said and held it up. She looked at it, cradling it lovingly in her hand. "This is beautiful – will you let me buy it from you?" He smiled at her. "I will gladly give it to you. It seems to suit you." She thanked him and immediately placed the necklace around her neck. It felt as if it had belonged there always. Shortly thereafter Jonathan said his good byes and Tesra and her father retired for the night.

_She was dancing, her bare feet slapping on cold stone floor, she was giving herself up to the joy of the dance, offering her art as a gift to the gods, she felt vibrantly alive and joy penetrated every cell of her body. Today was a special day. She was dancing in the great temple or Osiris, as part of the Inundation festival. The dance came to an end and she was on her knees in front of the statue of Osiris_, _eyes to the floor, arms lifted - the final position of her dance. She was breathing heavily from the exertion, her chest heaving. She slowly raised her eyes, and encountered the eyes of the man standing in front of her. Dark brown eyes, flecked with gold, belonging to Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris. He looked down at her, his lips curving into a slight smile. He extended his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Suddenly she felt it hard to breathe. For an instant they stood there, an instant she wanted to last forever. Then he smiled fully and let go of her hand. "You dance well, daughter of Isis. What is your name? " She opened her mouth and found it hard to make a sound. "Te-Set-Ra" she said "My name is Te-Set-Ra". _

Again, Tesra woke with a chill. In the moment between dream and awareness she still heard what sounded like her name, but spoken in a different tongue. What an odd dream. There was that feeling again, that she was forgetting something crucial. She concentrated, tried to remember the dream. A shred of memory brushed her consciousness. She felt sudden joy and delight and something else, something she could not name. She walked out to the balcony again. The desert beckoned. Tomorrow they would set out for Hamunaptra. Somehow she felt that was where she would find some answers. She could not wait.

Her father had accompanied them to the docks, where they were boarding the ship that would take them up river. The horses and luggage was already loaded, and she gave her father one last hug before boarding. "Take care of yourself, kid" Jake said, suddenly choked up. He looked into her beaming face, eager to start her new adventure, and suddenly he had the strangest feeling that he would not see her again. He watched her wave from the side of the boat, and then the boat started its journey and was soon out of sight. Jake heaved a heavy sigh and mumbled to himself: "Tesra is right, no more rich desserts for dinner", as he turned and returned to his suddenly empty house.

Tesra joined Jonathan on deck. They were waiting for the horses to be taken off the boat and the equipment to be loaded on camels for their trip into the desert. She was fairly bouncing up and down with excitement. He looked at her fondly. They had spent 2 days together on this boat, and he had really enjoyed her company. Not only was she smart, cute and funny, she also played a mean hand of poker and had deftly cleaned him out more than once. This was definitely not your average rich young lady. "oh for heavens sake, will you quit bouncing, we'll get there soon enough! What's your hurry?" She pulled her arm through his and smiled at him. "Don't be a grump, Jonathan! Aren't you the least bit excited?" He squeezed her arm affectionately and said "excitement is not all what it's cracked up to be, dear girl, believe me. I had all the excitement I need for this lifetime the last time I was at Hamunaptra.". She made a face. "Not that again! You said Rick killed him, so what are you worried about. The book of the dead and the book of Ra are gone, so what could possibly happen?" "You remind me so much of my sister. She is just like you, headstrong and stubborn. Why do all the women in my life seem to be that way?" "And when, exactly, did I become a woman in your life?" Tesra asked teasingly. Jonathan affectionately tugged on a stray strand of red hair blowing in his face and answered with a smile: "I have been wondering about that myself". She laughed and preceded him down the gangway. They mounted their horses and were on their way. Destiny awaits.

Their long ride through the desert was coming to an end. Jonathan was about to tell the others that they had reached their destination, when Tesra reigned in her horse and dismounted. "  
Well, this is it!" She announced. Jonathan shook his head. She was right, of course, but he could not understand how she could possible know. She had never been here before, yet, ever since they took off from the docks after leaving the ship, she had been at the head of their column, never asking for directions, and never going wrong. It was as if she was drawn to this place. Frankly, it gave him the creeps. "What makes you think this is it?" he asked. She shrugged "I just know! I am right, aren't I?" "As always" he acknowledged grudgingly. While he supervised the men setting up their camp, Tesra wandered off , eagerly looking around. She noticed what looked like a large rock protruding from the sand, and came closer to investigate. She dropped to her knees and ran her hands over the smooth stone surface. And with blinding clarity she knew that this was where they needed to start digging. She called for Jonathan and told him so. By that time he had long stopped arguing with her hunches, she was usually right on the money. So he just instructed the diggers to start, dividing them into three shifts, so the work would go faster. By nightfall they had made great progress and had exposed a large part of what seemed to be a high wall, covered in ancient carvings and symbols. Tesra was impatient for them to finish, the feeling of getting closer to whatever had brought her out to the desert was growing stronger and she finally grabbed a shovel and started digging along side the men. The stars were high up in the sky when they reached hard ground, and the exposed wall loomed above them. Jonathan walked up to her. "Look, it's too dark now to go on, and the men are tired. Why don't we turn in and continue in the morning? It will still be here, trust me!" She straightened up, wearily placing her hands in the small of her back. "I guess you are right – my back is killing me!" They walked back to their camp, where, after a bite to eat, she stretched out on her cot, looking up at the stars above. Surely, as tired as she was, tonight she would sleep.

_Te-Set-Ra walked out to the Temple Gardens, carrying a small dish with milk. One of the cats living in the garden had recently had kittens, and she visited them often, bringing treats. She found them nestled away in a little clearing away from the main walkways. She sat in the soft grass next to them, and watched their antics, speaking to them softly and tenderly caressing their little bodies. She loved being here, it was so peaceful and quiet, and it was her secret spot, No one ever came this far into the Gardens. Suddenly she felt that she was not alone. Still holding a kitten, she looked up and noticed the tall man leaning against a tree a small distance away, watching her with a little smile on his handsome face. She recognized him instantly. __His face had appeared in front of her eyes every time she closed them, ever since the first time they had met at the Temple of Osiris. What was he doing here? Carefully returning the kitten to its mother's care, she got to her feet. "Lord Imhotep, what brings you here?" "They told me I could find you here. I wanted to see you again." "Why?" She asked, surprised. His face barely concealed the amusement he felt at her bluntness. Unfortunately for him, she caught that sly little smile that curved his full lips. If there was one thing she hated it was people being amused at her expense. Discomfort gave way to a quick flare of temper, something she was quite capable of. "Does the High Priest of Osiris have nothing better to do than to toy with an insignificant dancer? Aren't there some affairs of state or temple that need attending to?" she snapped hotly, her green eyes flashing sparks. For a moment he was stunned. No one ever spoke to him in that manner! Then he laughed out loud. "I decided to take a break!" he said with a grin. Seeing that that she was in no way appeased, he continued more seriously. "I am sorry if I startled you. Yesterday, when I saw you dance, I was impressed. You have a true gift." The thunderclouds on her face disappeared and were replaced by a bright smile. "I forgive you!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Suddenly she felt at ease with this man, and enjoyed his company. "So" she said with a playful smile "what would you like to talk about?" "Well, why don't you tell me what made you decide to become a dancer at the temple of Isis. Did you always feel the calling? Where did you learn to dance? I cannot help sensing that there is more to you than meets the eye". She laughed softly. She could not help feeling flattered at his interest in her. _

_Still toying with the kittens, she proceeded to tell him how she was found abandoned in the desert as an infant by soldiers of the Pharaoh. For some reason their general took a liking to the tiny female child and took her home to raise her as his daughter. He had no other children and no wife, so she was raised and trained by her father like a son, rather than a daughter. He taught her to ride, to drive a chariot, to shoot a bow and fight in hand to hand combat. And she learned well. At the age of 16 she was able to defeat most of his men in many forms of combat, and was a source of great pride to her father. He loved her like she was his own. Unfortunately, the rest of his family, his brother and wife, did not share his sentiment. When her father was killed in one of pharaoh's wars, she found herself with out rights to any of his estate, since she was not of his blood, and knew she had to leave. She found refuge in the temple of Isis, where she started to earn her keep cleaning the temple floors, helping the priestesses in their daily chores, and generally making herself useful. She also watched the dancers with great interest. She was drawn to dancing, and when no one was around, she would mimic what she had seen. The High Priestess took notice of her one day when she danced, thinking she was alone, and took her under her wing. She soon became First Dancer, and a source of great pride to the temple. "so, here I am!" she concluded her tale. Imhotep was impressed by her story. They sat in the little cove for a long time, and spoke of many things. By the time he bid his good byes they were friends. "I will see you again soon" he said in parting. She remained in the cove for a moment longer, her mind digesting what had happened. She had been fascinated with the High Priest after their first meeting. Now she met the man behind the title, and the thought of seeing him again brought a brilliant smile to her face. Happiness flowed through every cell of her body and she rushed up the path towards the temple. It was time for the evening dance and she knew she would dance like never before. Happiness gave her wings._

The sun came up brilliantly, and Jonathan got up and looked around. Much to his surprise, Tesra was still on her cot, fully dressed, sleeping soundly. A soft smile was on her face, and even with her eyes closed, her face glowed with happiness. He crossed over to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Tesra – wake up! Time for breakfast!" She stirred, still more than half asleep, and opened her eyes. Still smiling she looked up at him, raised her hand to his face and whispered a word he did not understand at first. Then it dawned on him. She was speaking ancient Egyptian. And he understood the word she had whispered " Sattaii" - Beloved! The next instant she awoke fully and dropped her hand. "Jonathan, did I oversleep? It is broad daylight already! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" "You needed your sleep. You worked too hard yesterday. Today, would you please leave the digging to the diggers and not try to kill yourself?" She was on her feet already, pulling on her boots. "OK, ok I promise." With a smile over her shoulder she headed for the dig site and started examining the now fully exposed wall. Running her fingers across the rough stone surface, she felt for an irregularity, anything that might indicate that there is an opening somewhere. "AHA" she exclaimed triumphantly. "There you are" She pushed against the slight seam she had felt, and, to her delight the stone gave way and started to slide aside. A gust of stale air hit her face as she expectantly peeked into the darkness that was revealed. She grabbed a torch and started to squeeze through the narrow opening. "Tesra, wait" Jonathan called as he tried to hold her back. "Wait a minute until we get this door open all the way and we will all go." "You can catch up with me" she called over her shoulder, as she started down the dark corridor ahead of her. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, she noticed that the corridor lead downward. There were no decorations on the wall, just bare stone. Suddenly the ground gave under her feet, and she fell through the floor into darkness with a squeal. For a moment her boots touched solid ground, and she thought she could get her footing, then she tumbled down what seemed to be a long curving stairwell. She landed at the foot of the stairs in a crumbled heap. For a moment she remained motionless, then she cautiously started moving her extremities to make sure there was no permanent damage. She saw the torch she had dropped a little distance away from her, and tried to get up to retrieve it. The moment she tried to get up she regretted it. Sharp pain shot through her head, and the world around her grew dark and fuzzy. She waited for the dizzy spell to pass and very slowly made her way to the torch. She picked it up and moved it around her in a circle, trying to make out her surroundings. She gave herself another minute to steady her head, then she started to cautiously explore. Right before her was a large stone table, an altar maybe? She approached and shone the light on it, to examine it closer. She found a holder for the torch and stuck it there, so she had both hands free. She touched the smooth polished black surface of the table - hot pain shot through her chest, making her knees buckle. "Ughh, what was that. Like a knife! I hope I didn't break any ribs in that fall. God, that hurts!" Slowly the pain subsided, and she backed away, retrieving her torch, fully intending to make her way back to the corridor where she had fallen through, hoping Jonathan had caught up with her and would be able to pull her up. Suddenly she caught the reflection of her torch in something from the corner of her eye. Curiosity won out over pain and some fear, and she approached the area. The reflection was caused by a pool of dark water hidden in the darkness of the room. Tesra walked closer and looked into the dark, still waters.

She was strangely drawn to the pool. Without realizing what she was doing, she took the Isis amulet from around her neck and held it out over the water. She heard soft words, spoken in the ancient tongue, and did not know she was the one speaking them. "Isis, Mother of Life, hear me. I ask for the body and soul of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris. Let my love light his way out of the darkness. Forgive his transgression. Take the evil from him and let him walk again. Give me the strength to show him the way." She stepped to the very edge of the pool, the tips of her boots sticking out over the water. She bent forward, letting the amulet slip from her hand and watched it sink into the fathomless depth. Spreading her arms wide she prepared to follow it into the darkness.

Jonathan had heard her squeal, as he squeezed through the opening in the wall. He ran down the corridor and almost fell into the same hole as she had. Quickly he had some of the men lower him down with a rope. He found himself at the top of a long winding staircase that looked all too familiar. "God, no," The last time he was here, his sister was about to be sacrificed, and he himself came very close to be killed by Imhotep. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could without breaking his neck. When he reached the bottom he saw her, standing at the edge of the well of the souls, where Imhotep had died. He saw her drop the gold amulet he had given her into the dark water, and spreading her arms, she was going to throw herself into the pool. Just as her feet left the ledge she was standing on, he managed to get an arm around her small waist and pulled her back. They both tumbled to the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked, still breathless. She looked at him, her eyes wide, as if awakening from a dream. "Jonathan? You found me. I was just going to go back up to call for you. I think I might have hurt myself falling down those stairs." "Why were you trying to jump into that pool? What were you thinking?" Tesra looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Jump into the pool? Are you crazy? I was not trying to jump into any pool, I had the wind knocked out of me, and was trying to get back up there!" "You really don't know, do you?" Jonathan said. "Well, lets get you back up so I can have a look at you. Do you think you broke something?" "I don't know – I had a pretty bad pain in my chest, I thought it may be a broken rib." "Can you walk?" "Sure, just let me lean on you a bit, I'll make it" Her innocent remark touched him unexpectedly. Lean on him - he would love it if she would lean on him, let him help her, instead being so darn independent all the time. My god, I'm falling in love with this girl, he thought. That thought disturbed him greatly, he had a feeling he was heading down a road that had only heart break at its end. Something inside of him told him that she was not meant for him, that her destiny lay elsewhere. With a sigh he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs, back to the corridor and daylight.

The dark water suddenly began churning, and a figure appeared on the surface and stepped out on to the stone floor. A man, tall and muscular, stood in the chamber. Isis had granted a wish. Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris had risen from oblivion once more. He looked around him, trying to make sense of what had happened. To him it was but a moment ago, when he lost his immortality and then his mortal body in his combat with the adventurer. His soul was sinking into the darkness of eternal condemnation, taking with him the desperation of having lost Anck-Su-Namun again, this time permanently. Then suddenly a warm light had enveloped him, and carried him to life again. He heard words spoken in a voice which he had not heard or even remembered in millennia "Love is eternal! You are not alone." , and out of the light a pair of green eyes were gazing upon him with such love, he felt the evil of the curse break away, freeing him at last to find peace. And then, just as sudden, the light was gone, the voice silenced, and he found himself back in this dark chamber. And, as it seemed, fully regenerated this time. A memory woke up in him, and a gentle smile softened the expression on his handsome face. "_ Te-Set-Ra_". Somehow she had done this, brought him back from the darkness, but how? His foot touched something soft. He bent and found the robe he had discarded when his fight started with the adventurer. He picked it up and wrapped it around his shoulders. Determined to find out what happened, he ascended the stairs. He found himself in the same corridor where Tesra and Jonathan had been shortly before. But instead of heading towards the opening, he took a different turn and found himself in the antechamber of a tomb. The walls were richly decorated with hieroglyphs and pictures. As he read, he realized where he was. "This is the resting place of the lady _Te-Set-Ra_, the daughter of Isis. Respect her rest, for she is honored above all others." Of course she had to be dead, he alone was alive after 3000 years. Still, to him it was as if he had lost her just now. How had she died, how had she lived? Had she found happiness? The need to know drove him on and the story unfolded in front of him. When at last he finished the last wall, he leaned on the wall heavily, closing his eyes, sorrow reflected on his handsome features. So many emotions raged inside him. Regret was the most eminent among them. He had been so blind. In his infatuation for the Pharaoh's mistress, he had never realized how much _Te-Set-Ra_ meant to him. Because he was so taken with her keen mind, he had overlooked her striking beauty, and most of all, her boundless capability to give love. Remembering all their times together, he clearly remembered the way she had looked at him when she felt unobserved, how she had sometimes reached out to touch his hand. How much he must have hurt her when he confided in her his feelings for Anck-Su-Namum. And still, she continued being his friend, being there for him, supporting him, and in the end she had died to give his soul a chance at peace. The realization of what he had had and lost washed over him in a wave of black despair. And for the first time in 3000 years he closed his eyes and prayed to Osiris. He prayed for forgiveness for his crime and begged for a way to find her, to undo the pain he had caused her. He asked for one more chance to do it right, to make the right choice.

Jonathon took Tesra to her tent and gave her a cursory examination to see how badly she had managed to damage herself. So far he had not found any broken bones, and for that he was grateful. He looked at her and noticed she kept touching her chest, right above the heart. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should open your shirt and let me have a look. Maybe you bruised yourself on that fall." Although she was tired, sore and more than a little confused by what had happened in the dark chamber below, she still managed a teasing grin. "Jonathan, are you getting fresh with me?" "No, not at all, I just want to make sure you are alright" Jonathan was so busy claiming innocence he did not notice her wide grin until it was too late, and he knew she had gotten the best of him once again. He felt himself blushing, which made things even worse. By now she laughed so hard, tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Jonathan, I was just kidding. I know your intentions are nothing but honorable!" She undid the buttons of her shirt and moved the material aside. "it hurts right here" she said, indicating a spot above her heart. He turned her into the light to get a better look, and could not prevent a gasp. There, on her white skin was a blood red mark. It looked as if she had been stabbed. "My God, what have you got here? Did you always have a birthmark here?" "Birthmark? No, I have never had one as far as I remember." He handed her a mirror, and looking into it, she turned pale. "Jonathan, that chamber where we were, that was where Imhotep tried to sacrifice your sister, wasn't it? And, if I read Semmet's diary correctly that is where he sacrificed the dancer, right there on that altar stone. My chest started hurting after I touched the altar. What is going on here? This mark looks like …." She trailed off. "….like the mark a dagger would leave!" Jonathan completed her sentence. "Ok, that's it, we are going home!" She looked at him in alarm. "Jonathan, no, we can't leave now. We are so close to finding her, I can just feel it. I have to finish this." "Tesra, look at yourself, will you. You almost broke your neck falling down those stairs. You are trying to throw yourself into the well of souls, and you don't even remember doing it, and now this mark! Something unnatural is going on here, and you are in danger. Something is taking hold of you, and I am afraid if you stay any longer, you will be lost. This place is evil, it always has been, can't you see that?" "Not evil, no, I feel no evil here. You are right, strange things have been happening to me, even before we got here, but I don't feel like I am in danger. I feel like I am on a mission, I don't understand it, but I have this strong feeling that there is something I have to do, to complete, and that the outcome will be a good one. Please bear with me on this, I need your support!" She looked at him beseechingly and placed a hand on his arm. He looked into her pale face and knew he had lost. "All right, we'll do it your way." He said with resignation. She smiled and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. "I just don't want to loose you" he said, mostly to himself.

Tesra had decided to take Jonathan's advice and stayed at camp for the rest of the day. She went over her notes and drawings, once again reading through her translation of Semmet's diary. As always she was spellbound by the tragic story and more determined than ever to bring to conclusion whatever she had been brought here for. She only wished she understood her purpose in this event. It was like walking into a dark room not knowing what to expect. It frustrated her. After dinner she retired to her tent, hoping for rest, but sleep eluded her. She could not get comfortable, no matter how she shifted her body, the bumps and bruised she had sustained during her fall made themselves known. Finally she rose, wearing a long gauzy nightgown, wrapped a light scarf around her bare shoulders and stepped out of her tent. The cool desert night air made her feel better, and she decided to pay a visit to the dig site. She took a torch with her, to make sure she had no more accidents, and entered the dark hallway. Moving very carefully, she reached the place where she had fallen through the floor, and circled it cautiously, continuing deeper into the dark. She noticed a doorway to the side and decided to investigate. Stepping though her torch illuminated brilliant paintings covering all walls. She immediately knew where she was. She had found the dancer's burial suite. She stepped closer and examined the hieroglyphs along the walls, that told the now familiar story. She really wanted to find a portrait of the dancer, but could not find one. Forgetting her surroundings, she sat down on the stone floor and started sketching the images on the wall in her ever-present notebook.

Imhotep opened his eyes, irritated at the interruption of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a faint shimmer of light come from _Te-Set-Ra's _burial chamber. He set out to investigate. Staying in the shadows he turned the corner and stopped dead. There on the floor knelt a woman wearing a white gown. Luxurious red hair tumbled across her shoulders and back and almost reached the floor. She was so intent on an object in front of her, that she did not notice that she was being observed. Imhotep hardly dared breathe. Could it be that Osiris had heard his prayer? Was she restored to him? He had to know. He stepped into the light.

Tesra heard a noise behind her and turned around. There, looking down at her was the most striking man she had ever seen. He was tall, towering over her, and although the robe he was wearing obscured most of his body, he projected strength and power. He had brown eyes, flecked with gold, full lips and his head was shaven. She was positive she had never seen him before, but strangely enough, she was not alarmed. "Hello," she said, trying to get to her feet. The stranger extended a hand to her, noticing that she had trouble disentangling her legs from where she was sitting. She grasped his hand without hesitation, and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly, with one smooth move. His hand felt warm, and his grip was strong. For a moment they stood face to face, neither speaking. Then she smiled, slightly self conscious, "Who are you?" The man spoke, but for a moment she could not understand him. Then she realized that he was speaking the ancient Egyptian language. 'Oh my, she thought. Although she read ancient Egyptian without any problem, she spoke it only haltingly, mostly due to the fact that there was no one who still spoke it. Until now, that is. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue she started speaking slowly. "You speak the old language! Please be patient with me, I do not speak it very well. I have never known anyone to speak it. Who are you?" His eyes widened slightly with delight when he heard her speak his language, albeit a little awkwardly, "I am a wanderer" he replied. "Wanting to see this place." She smiled with delight. "Did you know this was here?" "No, he answered honestly, I did not. "Have you ever heard of her, and her story?" she asked, gesturing towards the walls. A look of great tenderness softened his features "I have heard of her, but I did not know her fate until today." "Do you have a name?" Tesra asked with a smile. "You may call me Horemhab" he answered with short hesitation, figuring it was better to make up a name than give his own. Tesra inclined her head with another brilliant smile "I am Tesra Monahan" . He took a moment to digest that mouth full of name and then said, with a slow smile of his own "_Te-Set-Ra_". She looked at him in surprise and nodded. If the Egyptian version of her name was easier for him, it was alright with her. "Did you know this place before it sank into the sand?" "Yes, I know it well" "Would you show me around, please. There must be so much to see." "I will show you what you want to see". Suddenly Tesra became aware of the time that had passed. "I have to go now" she said and started for the doorway. "Wait," he said. "I'll take you to the entrance. The ground is treacherous." Without waiting for a response from him, he took her arm and started walking. Much to her surprise, she was not indignant, like she would have been if anyone else had implied that she could not get to the entrance on her own. Rather she was pleased that he would be concerned about her. When they got to the hole in the ground, he turned and swiftly picked her up. He crossed the opening without effort on his long legs and somewhat to her disappointment, set her back on her feet once he was on the other side of it. They reached the entryway, and stopped. "Will I see you again?" she asked, turning to face him. He was silent for a moment, looking down into her pretty face. With a gentle hand he touched her cheek. "Tomorrow" he said, turned and walked back into the darkness. She remained at the entrance until he was out of sight. What an odd encounter, she thought, and what strange emotions this man awakened in her. A smile spread on her face as she slowly made her way back to her tent. She was definitely looking forward to tomorrow night.

Although she had had only a few hours of sleep, she was up at daybreak. Today was the day they were going to examine the burial chamber, and she would finally find out who her dancer really was. She would finally look into her face and maybe make sense out of all the things that had been going on in her mind. She walked over to Jonathan's tent and found him still asleep on his cot. She gazed down at him thoughtfully. She had grown fond of him, over those past weeks that they had spend together. She appreciated his wry humor, and his talent for fun. Dad had been right, Jonathan was definitely not your run of the mill "eligible bachelor". She also felt that Jonathan's feelings for her had changed in the past few days; that he was growing very fond of her. It was strange, here was a man who shared her interests, was not intimidated by her, and most importantly, did not bore her to tears, and yet, all she could feel for him was warm friendship. It would have been so easy to leave the desert, return to Cairo and start a life at this side, and yet, the memory of dark penetrating eyes and a mocking little smile made that thought impossible. It saddened her. The last thing she wanted to do is hurt him, and yet she knew somehow that she would.

Jonathan was on the brink of waking up and heard the rustle of the tent flap. Through half closed eyes he watched her standing there, looking at him. She was lovely, fresh as the morning and so full of live. He watched the combination of warm affection and sadness on her face and wondered what she was thinking. He made a big production of stretching and slowly opening his eyes. "Now that's a sight I would not mind waking up to every morning!" he teased, and was rewarded by a blush that rose from her chest and blended into her hairline. "Jonathan! How long have you been awake?" "Long enough to catch you looking!" he said with mock sternness, raising an eyebrow. She broke out in laughter. "Now why would I want to stand here look at you, when I could be over there having my morning coffee? No, I just came in to tell you to get up. Daylight is wasting!" He threw his pillow at her. "Get out of here and let a guy get dressed in peace!" Laughing she ran from the tent as he started to get up.

Half an hour later they were standing in the burial chamber she had discovered the night before. That of course was a piece of information she had chosen not to share. For a reason she did not quite understand she did not want anyone to know about her encounter, and the mysterious stranger she had met. A smile curved her lips as she was thinking about him. There was something about him! Shrugging off the unsettling thoughts she joined Jonathan next to the stone sarcophagus that stood in the center of the room. The helpers were working on removing the heavy stone lid. With a loud grating noise it slid to the side and allowed them to look inside. Tesra and Jonathan looked at the same time. Both of them gasped, their eyes meeting above the inner coffin. "Jonathan," she breathed " she looks like me!" He nodded, momentarily unable to speak. It was eerie. The inner coffin was painstakingly painted with the portrait of its inhabitant. That inhabitant, however, had apparently not been the dark Egyptian beauty they had expected. The painted face was very pale, and framed by fiery red hair, carefully braided in the fashion of the day. The eyes were as green as emeralds and looking out of the painted face serenely. The dancer was depicted not in the dancer's costume they had expected, but in a simple white garment, fastened at the shoulders with jeweled pins. She wore a simple gold necklace with the image of Isis around her neck, and a golden coronet with an ankh between two lotuses in the middle of her forehead. It was very definitely ancient Egyptian and it was very definitely the spitting image of the woman looking at him across the stone sarcophagus.

Tesra could not believe it. A chill ran down her back as she stared down at the face of the dancer, transfixed. She might as well be looking into a mirror! What was this, what did it mean? She noticed the helpers were staring also. One in particular was looking at her with an expression of unadulterated hatred and fear. Then he turned and walked out of the grave quickly. Superstitions, she thought and dismissed the incident. Slowly they both recovered from their shock. Scientific interest took over in Tesra and she started to read the inscriptions on the coffin. Jonathan had also recovered, and started looking around the rest of the chamber. By the way, he said over his shoulder, do you see her name written down anywhere? In all his writings Semmet refers to her as the daughter of Isis, never by name." There was a moment's silence, that caused him to turn around and look at her. "yes" she said, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper, "there is a name here." She looked at him with wide eyes "her name was _Te-Set-Ra_". "Jonathan, even her name sounds like mine!"

She gingerly touched the painted cheek and felt sudden emotion. Great sadness and also great anticipation, and for an instant she felt the presence of the dancer herself, a voice deep inside her mind, a bare whisper "love him!". "Wait!" she cried out in her mind. "tell me what to do!" But the moment passed and she was alone again. "Love him? Love whom?" Her ignorance frustrated her. "Why couldn't she have left instructions!" she grumbled. "Wait a minute – instructions! Semmet may have painted some sort of instructions – hints to help her in the underworld! They have to be here somewhere!" Picking up her torch she walked towards the darkest corner of the burial chamber. There, much smaller than the rest of the painting, was a group of hieroglyphs. She crouched down and started reading.

_The curse of the Hom Daj cannot be removed. But if the curse has been fulfilled and evil has run its course and been destroyed, the daughter of Isis will walk again. She will find his soul in the well of souls and bring him back to the light. He will rise again in his physical form for 10 days only. If during this time his soul is restored to his body, they will descent together into the well of souls and their love will last all for all eternity. If she fails to free his soul, both of them will be condemned to roam the dark underworld, alone forever._

"Well, that's not much help!" Tesra sighed. I just don't understand what this means. It has to be a metaphor for something. Even if he is resurrected somehow, she is still dead, and that will make it very difficult for her to bring his soul back to his body!" She packed up her notes and made her way back to the main chamber. Jonathan was waiting for her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine." "Ready to call it a day?" She nodded and followed him back towards daylight. He was surprised. Any other day she would have argued about continuing to work, if only for principle sake. The recent developments must have affected her more than she was letting on. He sighed. Maybe she was finally ready to go home now. They had found the dancer and proved that she was real. Her story would be all over the world now, a great find, a sensation. That is what she wanted to accomplish, wasn't it? To make sure the dancer was not forgotten? Unfortunately he could not even convince himself to believe that. Whatever had hold of her was not done with her yet.

Getting back to camp Tesra was surprised to find it was late afternoon already. Suddenly she remembered the stranger. She wondered if he was going to be there again tonight.

Darkness had finally come, and the camp was quiet. Tesra got up silently and headed for the grave. She had to see him again. There were so many questions she had, and he seemed to know so much about Hamunaptra, and the ancient times. Deep in thought she did not notice the shadowy figure that was following her into the dark.

The digger had watched her all day, and every day since he signed on to this dig. When he heard word that another expedition to Hamunaptra was getting ready, he had to get himself hired as a digger. He had to make sure that there was no repeat of the incidents that happened during the last Hamunaptra expedition. He had seen first hand the deaths and devastation the beast had wrought upon his fellow diggers, and he was determined to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again. And now, that he had seen the image of the dancer on the sarcophagus; he was convinced that Tesra Monahan was the dancer reincarnated. And he was equally as sure that she would return to her grave, was sure she would wake up the monster once again and bring death and destruction to the world. He would not let it happen. He had to stop her before she could act. On soundless feet he followed her.

She reached the burial chamber but found it empty. Disappointment settled on her. He had not come. She heard a noise behind her. Turning around expectantly, she found herself face to face with one of the diggers. His eyes were burning with hatred as he approached her. "Imhotep's whore!" he snarled. "you will not bring him back this time! I knew you would come, after the monster was destroyed the first time. I knew from the moment I saw you, looking at your own face in the coffin. I will not let you consummate your unholy love! I'll kill you first!" Tesra was terrified. This man was a fanatic, she knew there would be no reasoning with him. Slowly she backed up until her back was to the wall. Backed into a corner, hot anger overcame her terror. She was not going to go without a fight. Green eyes throwing sparks, she spread her arms "You want me, just try!" As he rushed at her, she ducked under his outstretched arm and eluded him. Taking advantage of his momentum she grabbed his extended wrist and twisted. Driven by his own force he crashed into the wall. She moved backward, frantically looking about for a weapon. She noticed a small statue of Bast from the corner of her eye. Never taking her eyes of him, she carefully made her way towards it. Enraged further by the pain of crashing into the wall face first, the man charged her with a roar. Stepping aside swiftly she brought her hands together like a club and slammed them into his back as he flew by. She acted without thinking, using martial art moves that had been taught to another, so long ago in Thebes. In a slight crouch, hands held before her, fingers spread wide she awaited his next move. He was panting now, with rage, pain and exertion. Humiliated at being thwarted by this mere female he rushed at her. She took a step back, ready to avoid his onrush and grab his arm, but the heel of her slipper got caught in the seam of her gown. She stumbled and lost her footing for an instant. Seeing his advantage, he grabbed her and slammed his fist into her jaw. She fell backwards, her head hit the edge of the stone sarcophagus and she lost consciousness, landing at the foot of the stone in a crumpled heap. With a roar of triumph the man approached her, pulling a knife from his shirt. "I was just going to kill you, demon bitch, but now I'll make you suffer." He knelt by her motionless body and ripped her gown right down the front.

Imhotep could not get the strange female out of his mind. She looked like _Te-Set-Ra_, and her voice sounded much like hers, although she spoke haltingly and with a strange accent. There was a lot in her that reminded him of his friend, but yet, she was a woman all of her own. He could not forget her eyes, so open and without fear. Having located _Te-Set-Ra's_ sarcophagus he knew he had the power to resurrect her, using the other one as his human sacrifice, but there was something about her that made him reconsider that thought. Unlike the dark haired woman he had tried to sacrifice the last time, this one was not afraid of him, There was no trace of fear or disgust in her face when she looked at him. She had offered him friendship without knowing him, without asking for anything in return. He wanted to see her again. He knew she would be there. He had seen it in her eyes when they parted the night before. Quickly he headed for the burial chamber.

Voices and sounds of a fight echoed through the corridor, and made him pick up his speed. He rounded the corner just in time to see the man hit her, and watch her crumble to the ground lifelessly. Black rage built in him at the sight of the man tearing her gown and he grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him clear across the room. Before the digger could get back to his feet, Imhotep was upon him, picking him up by his throat. The man knew immediately whom he was facing, and terror made his eyes bulge. Imhotep looked at him with icy, narrow eyes. His voice was even when he spoke: "You are not worth killing, slave. A fate far worse is in store for you!" "I did not touch her" the man croaked. "Please, she is only a woman, there are many like her!"" His begging seemed to amuse Imhotep. He dropped the man like a dirty rag. "Run, slave!" he said, pointing towards the dark corridor that led deeper into Hamunaptra. The man turned and ran, without another glance. Imhotep smiled. He thought one thought, one command, and the walls came alive with the rustling of exoskeletons against stone. He heard the scarabs overtake the man, heard him fall, heard him scream, and then there was only silence. With a satisfied smile he turned away.

Seeing her still laying there without moving, his rage was replaced by deep concern. He rushed over to her side and knelt down. There was an ugly cut on her temple, which was bleeding profusely. She had a bruise on the side of her jaw, and angry red scratches marred her white skin where the diggers fingernails had been dragged along her skin while he ripped her gown. Pulling a large amulet from under his robe, he placed it on her chest. He placed his fingers along the cut on her temple and whispered ancient words. Words of healing he had not used since he had been in the temple of Osiris. The cut closed under his fingers, and slight color came back into her face. As he picked up his amulet he noticed the bright red mark on her skin, over her heart. Like she had been stabbed, in a ritual, and very familiar way. A mark _Te-Set-Ra_ would bear. A sign of her sacrifice. He picked up his amulet and placed it back around his neck. It was warm from the contact with her body, and seemed to scorch his skin. Suddenly aware of how exposed she was, he took off his outer robe and wrapped her in it. Her gown was obviously beyond repair. Laying there, her resemblance to _Te-Set-Ra_ was uncanny. Longing for her overcame him, and he bent over her and kissed her cool lips. Sensing that she was about to wake, he pulled back, studying her face.

She struggled to come to consciousness. When she opened her eyes, and her vision cleared, the stranger was looking at her face intently. "What happened?" she asked. "You were attacked by one of your servants. He is gone." Something about the way he said that made her shiver. There was a dangerous side to this man, and yet she felt safe with him. As she tried to sit up, she noticed the robe that was wrapped around her, and blushed deep red. "Thank you, you saved my life. That man was going to kill me, he was crazy." Again Imhotep felt torn between his longing for _Te-Set-Ra_, and his growing affection for this modern woman who looked so much like her. As he bent over her to help her up, his amulet swung into view. She had seen this before on a temple wall. The badge of office of the High Priest of Osiris! Her eyes got wide. She felt her temple, felt blood that had soaked into her hair, but no cut. She had learned about the healing spells that ancient priests used as part of their rituals. And suddenly, without a doubt, she knew who her mysterious stranger was. Imhotep himself, somehow resurrected again.

Imhotep saw the changing emotions play across her face. And it stunned him when she spoke his name. "Lord Imhotep". He nodded gravely, waiting for her to back away, show fear. She did not. Instead she gestured towards her temple and said: "Thank you". She wanted to ask so many questions, the most important being "how can it be that you are alive again?" but she was tired, and her head and body hurt, having taken yet more abuse. Her field of vision narrowed, blurred and she started to crumble, when he caught her with an arm around her waist. Too weary to even be shy, she did not resist, but leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered: "Take me home".

Touched by her trust, he picked her up and carried her towards the entrance. Once outside there was no reason anymore to hide his powers. In a swirl of sand they disappeared and reappeared in front of her tent in an instant. No one had missed her. He pushed the tent flap aside and laid her down on her cot. Her eyes opened for a second. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked. "I will come for you" he promised. As she drifted off to sleep, he faded again into the night.

Clouds started to form on the clear night sky. A rare meteorological phenomenon was about to take place. Thunder rumbled, lightening flashed, and it rained in the desert. Imhotep walked slowly towards his domain, the rain beating down on him, cooling his hot skin. He raised his face to the clouds. He remembered another rainy night, so long ago.

Tesra listened to the rain beat against her tent, beating a steady rhythm, lulling her to sleep.

_Te-Set-Ra heard distant thunder. It would rain tonight. At least she hoped it would. The heat had been oppressive these last few days. Even the great hall of the temple felt hot and stifling. Yes, rain was definitely needed. The sky began to darken, and a light breeze was picking up as she made her way to Imhotep's home. They were sharing a meal tonight, and, she allowed herself to think, maybe more. He had been different lately, preoccupied, and she felt something was on his mind that he was getting ready to share with her. And there was something she wanted to share with him. It had been more than a year since their first meeting, and her love for him had grown stronger and deeper with every time she saw him. She had never been impressed by the power of his office and his station, only by the man. She had seen his dark side, watched him deal with the unfortunate ones who had aroused his displeasure, watched him enjoy the fear he invoked in them. She knew of his ambitions, his desire to make the temple of Osiris the most powerful and richest in Thebes, and himself the most powerful man in Egypt, more powerful than even the pharaoh. She knew all of that, and yet, when their discussions grew heated, when she passionately disagreed with him, he never once showed anger towards her, never said a harsh word to her. He would tease her, which usually angered her even more, but he never mocked or made fun of her. And eventually she always forgave him for teasing her. They had shared many a meal, many evenings spent in companionable silence, looking out over Thebes from the roof of his home. How she longed for him to kiss her, during those evenings. But he never had. He gave her a fleeting caress of her face occasionally, hugged her sometimes, but always in a friendly manner, never more. Tonight she had to tell him how she felt. It was time._

_He was waiting for her in the courtyard, as always. When he saw her come down the path, he smiled and met her halfway. Seeing her always made him happy. Their friendship had blossomed during the past year, and he found himself always looking forward to their next meeting. She had become a friend and confidante, and he would share things with her that he would never discuss with anyone else. She alone had his complete trust. Tonight he again needed to confide in her, about a matter no one else could know about. He needed her to know, needed to share his happiness. Side by side they ascended the wide stairwell, both deep into their own thoughts. She looked particularly lovely tonight. He wondered why there was no man in her life. She seemed so full of love to give, it was a waste. "Something is on your mind, Imhotep" as usual she cut right to the core of the matter. He nodded. "And on yours, my friend" he answered. She inclined her head. "You first , she said, "as fitting for your exulted station!" He grinned. She never missed a chance to make fun of him like that. And so, as they were sitting on his balcony watching the storm clouds gather over Thebes, he told her about his passion for Anck-Su-Namun, the pharaoh's mistress, and hers for him. Told her about their plans, their hopes that the Pharaoh would be killed in battle so they could be together, told her about their secret meetings in his absence. Each of his words drove a dagger into her heart, until nothing was left but bleeding shreds. She watched the passion and tenderness in his face as he spoke her name, and knew there was no hope for her. She looked out over the city and willed the wind to dry the tears in her eyes before they could roll down her face and betray her feelings. When he fell silent, she turned to him. "You are playing a dangerous game, Imhotep, dangerous to both of you. I don't have to tell you what will happen if pharaoh finds out about this. Your high station will not protect you or her. But you know all that already, So all I can say, is be careful my friend, and may the gods grant you happiness." He looked at her. "What was on your mind, Te-Sat-Ra?" he asked. She shook her head "It was not important". She rose. "I must get back to the temple. It is starting to rain and my kittens are without shelter." She reached out and touched his face lightly. "Good night, my friend. May Osiris smile on you!" She kept her composure as she walked down the stairs and through the courtyard into the street. Rain was beginning to fall hard now, thunder was deafening, and lightening slashed the black sky. Rain hid the tears streaming down her face, thunder drowned out her sobs, but the lightening flashes clearly showed the deep sadness in her eyes. Mindless of the pouring rain she walked into the temple gardens, to her private little spot, where she sank down in the wet grass and wept._

Tesra woke feeling strangely sad. Her face was wet, she must have cried in her sleep. She did not remember dreaming, just that strange heavy feeling on her heart. She got up with a sigh. How she wished all this would come to a conclusion and she would feel like herself again. She longed for the days when life was simple and she was not plagued by these strange emotions she did not understand. She sat down in front of her dresser, studying her face in the mirror. She was paler than usual, no wonder after what she had been through these past days. Her eyes were dark and full of longing, the eyes of a stranger. Suddenly she noticed the robe she was still wearing, and the events of the past evening came rushing back to her. The attack on her, and her second encounter with the stranger. Was he really the High Priest resurrected? Had she not known what had occurred here a year ago, she would have dismissed that though as utter nonsense, knowing what she did, she had to at least consider it. She had never seen him before, anywhere around the camp, he spoke only ancient Egyptian, and he obviously knew of the dancer. And, if she took it as fact that he was Imhotep, what now? Instinctively she knew that he was no danger to her. The man she knew was vastly different from the monster Jonathan had described. Considering that, she had to believe that he had been resurrected for a second time. By whom? By her? She did not remember what had transpired by the well of the souls, but Jonathan had told her what he had seen. If he had not come, would she have thrown herself into the well of souls? Was she supposed to throw herself into the well of souls? She suddenly remembered Semmets last frame of hieroglyphs.

_. She will find his soul in the well of souls and bring him back to the light!_

Oh my God! That's what was supposed to have happened. Jonathan interrupted the ritual! He kept her from completing it. Frantically she searched for her notebook where she had copied the entire text.

_Imhotep will rise again in his physical form for 10 days only. If during this time his soul is restored to his body, they will descent together into the well of souls and their love will last all for all eternity. If she fails to free his soul, they will be condemned to roam the dark underworld, alone forever._

A flush crept up her neck, as she read the words. There obviously was a connection between _Te-Set-Ra_, the dancer, and herself. Her dreams, the shreds of memories that were not her own – but if she had been chosen to help Te-Sat-Ra release Imhotep from the curse, why didn't she know what to do? She looked up at her reflection in the mirror, and found it changed. Green eyes, circled by heavy black kohl, red hair, flowing freely, held back only by a narrow gold coronet with a large green stone in the middle. "_Te-Set-Ra_?" Her reflection nodded. "Only you can help him" she said. "No!" Tesra shook her head emphatically "It's supposed to be you! You are supposed to walk again! Tell me how I can bring you back! That's why I am here, isn't it? To help you?" The dancer smiled. "When the time comes, you'll understand!" "Understand what? What am I supposed to do?" "Follow your heart!" The dancer's reflection started to fade. "No, come back here! Oh damn!" Follow her heart! There was sound advice! Her heart was possibly even more confused than her brain! She felt strongly drawn to Imhotep, but she was afraid to explore that feeling. Not of him, more of herself. She was afraid of succumbing to that attraction. Of loosing herself in it. What was she thinking! He had not been in love with her counterpart in ancient Thebes, he certainly was not going to fall in love with her. But what did he want with her. He had approached her, cared for her, protected her – why? Was he looking for another human sacrifice to revive his lost love? Looking at the red mark on her chest she thought wryly "he might as well, I already have the bulls eye drawn on my chest!" That thought made her grin despite herself, and she got dressed and met Jonathan for breakfast.

The rain had cleared the air, and it was a beautiful morning. Jonathan was excited. One of the helpers had discovered another corridor, one that lead deeper into the sunken town, and he hoped would eventually lead to the treasure they had come for the last time. He waited for Tesra to get up, so he could share his excitement with her. Much to his disappointment, however, she decided to stay at camp today. Looking at her pale face, he agreed with her. "You better get some rest, you look awful!" "Thanks! I can always count on you to cheer me up!" she answered dryly. He looked at her more closely "What happened to your face?" he asked, lightly touching the nasty bruise along her jaw line. "I dropped something and hit my jaw on the dresser when I bent to pick it up." He looked unconvinced. "Looks more like you had a fight with a price boxer and lost!" She grinned "You should see the other guy!" He laughed. At least she had not lost her sense of humor. "You're sure you don't want to come along?" he asked, tempting her. "Naah, bring me something pretty from the treasure cave! I've got to get some rest, I am aching all over." "Ok, have a good rest". With an affectionate pat on her cheek he set out to find treasure, leaving her to her own devices. Since she was not planning to go anywhere, she had dressed light, in one of the Arab style outfits she loved for their comfort. The outfit consisted of a pair of loose trousers of a very thin and cool dark green material that were gathered tightly at the ankles. Over that she wore a blouse of the same material, the bodice hugging her generous curves tightly, with semi transparent billowing sleeves, gathered at the wrists. The blouse was cut just low enough to allow a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage when she moved just right. She wore soft leather sandals in the same color, and looked quite striking. She loved the outfit because it was cool, and gave her freedom of movement that she did not have in her western clothing.

With everyone gone by their business, the camp was deserted, and Tesra was suddenly very aware that she was totally alone here. A chilling thought passed through her mind. What if the fanatic from last night was not the only one. What if there was someone else who wanted to kill her? She shook off the thought and settled down at a working table with her notebook, reading through some of the notes she had taken earlier.

A sudden gust of sand blew into camp, making her shield her eyes with her hands. When she opened her eyes again, they settled on Imhotep approaching her. Shaking sand out of her hair, she said "Would you please not do that! You are getting sand all over everything." Having gotten used to people being at least impressed and mostly terrified at his appearance in that manner, her reaction vastly amused him. She reminded him of one of _Te-Set-Ra's_ kittens, small and fierce, and totally fearless. She caught that smirk on his face, and did not appreciate it. "Look, it may be great for you to come and go in a sand storm, but us mere mortals have a thing about sand in our eyes, hair and other places!" When she was angry, her accent got worse, and as much as he tried to control his mirth, he could not stop himself from chuckling. Still smiling he extended a hand to her. "Come with me!" "Hmmph" she folded her arms across her chest and turned her back on him. She was so much like _Te-Set-Ra_! How she had hated it when he laughed at her. He knew it was time to make amends. Either that or just take her where he wanted her to go. He looked at her turned back, and shook his head. There he was, immortal, all-powerful, and totally defied by one little female. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come" he repeated.

Tesra's anger cooled as fast as it had flashed. By now, she was silently laughing at the whole situation herself. Wasn't that just like her? Here was this man, risen from the dead, invincible, wanting her to go with him. She should have been terrified, instead she snapped at him. His sudden unexpected touch made her jump slightly. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her thin blouse. Her breath caught in her throat. She turned around and looked up at him. He seemed larger than life to her. He still wore that amused little smile that had made her so mad a moment ago, but now she found it impossible to summon anger. "Close your eyes" he commanded, his voice low and seductive. Trembling she complied, lowering her lids and lifting her face to his expectantly. Instead of kissing her, which she had expected and longed for, he pulled her close to him, carefully tucking her face against his broad chest, and wrapped his voluminous robe around her. Before she could think, her feet lost contact with the ground, and sand swirled all around her. An instant later she felt solid stone under her feet, and he released her from his embrace. Her first emotion was a sense of loss, missing those strong arms around her, missing the warmth of his skin against her cheek. Then curiosity won out and she looked around. Damn, he'd done it again! She really hated that entire sand thing! But he had taken care of her. He had made sure she was protected from the swirling grains. She shook her head with a smile. What was she doing? Here she was, standing lord knows where underground, with a recently resurrected man who was about 3000 years old, and had unbelievable powers, and all she was worried about was his mode of travel? Imhotep watched the emotions playing over her face, she was so easy to read. "There is something here I want to show you" he said extending his hand to her. She looked at him. Scientific curiosity as something much stronger compelled her. She took his hand. He felt her touch deep in a soul he had thought he had lost. He gave her hand a light squeeze, and started guiding her though the hallways of Hamunaptra.

He led her to a hallway bordered by tall columns shaped like lotus flowers. The hallway opened into a large round chamber. Directly across from the entranceway stood a larger than life statue of Isis, her hands stretched out as if in welcome. Tesra entered without hesitation. She felt a great sense of homecoming and peace. Slipping out of her sandals she walked barefoot towards the goddess. She bowed in front of the golden image, and then raised her eyes "Isis, Mother of Life, let me serve you. May my gift please you and may you look upon me kindly." Imhotep was transfixed. He heard two voices – one clearly Tesra's, with her slight hesitation and accent, but above it, he heard Te-Sat-Ra, he had heard her use these phrases often during ceremonies at the temple, there was no mistaking it. Her voice was musical, and a little breathy and as unique as the dancer herself. Tesra stepped back into the middle of the round temple. She raised her hands above her head, and her body began to sway, moving to music only she could hear. She had the grace of a cat, and without words her movements expressed her devotion to Isis, her love of life and her joy of dance. Imhotep leaned against a column, unable to take his eyes of her. This was pure Te-Sat-Ra. He had never seen anyone dance like her, and he knew he never would. This was the dance of the spring festival, eons ago in Thebes. The dance came to conclusion, and she dropped to her knees, eyes cast to the floor and her arms raised, offering her art to her goddess. Unable to stop himself, he approached her until he was directly in front of her. She lifted her head, dazed as if waking from a dream and their eyes met. He extended a hand to her and lifted her to her feet. He searched her eyes, tried to see which one she was. "You've danced well, daughter of Isis" he said, his heart aching with a distant memory. Tesra looked at him, confused and with a vague sense of sadness. She lfelt a draw to this man, that she did not understand. She had just met him, and yet, she longed for him with all her heart. She realized that he saw another, when he looked at her. He saw his lost friend, and the sadness was clearly written on his face when he realized that it was only her, not Te-Sat-Ra. She turned away from him, seeking a reprieve from all the confusing thoughts and emotions swirling in her head. He reached out to touch her arm, and she turned towards him wearily. "I'm not Te-Sat-Ra, I am just a mortal woman who looks a little like her. What do you want with me?" He reached out to calm her, but she slapped his hand away in frustration and started to walk away. He was in front of her in a flash, blocking her way. "What do you want from me." She spat, angry now at the way he prevented her from leaving. " I can't be someone who's been dead for 3000 years. And you didn't even love her – you loved Ankh-Sun-Amun. You broke her heart and didn't even know it. And now its too late – they are both dead. I am not who you want, or need". The force of her words took him by surprise, but only for a moment. Then his own frustration and irritation took over. When she tried to turn away from him, he reached out and brought her close to his body with one smooth move. He entwined a strong hand in her hair, and tilted her head back until she looked up at him. Hot anger was sparking in her eyes, met equally by his own. And yet, she did not struggle against his hold, nor was she afraid. And suddenly the chemistry changed between them. Anger changed into desire, burning just as hot, and he brought his mouth down to cover hers, his kiss hard, demanding surrender. She responded, her hands came up, pressing his head against her, her lips yielding to his demand, parting, allowing his tongue to ravish her soft mouth. He loosened his grip in her hair, and instead caressed her temples and throat with his long sensitive fingers. He felt her pulse beat under his fingers, quickly and irregularly. He held her tight. She melted against him. He slowly lifted his face from hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Then she rested her forehead against his chest and whispered "What are we going to do?" She raised her head and looked at him. "I don't understand these feelings I have. And I don't know where they will lead me, or us. I know you don't love me, I know I am not the one you want, but I am here. You have read the inscription in Te-Sat-Ra's tomb. You will be alive for 10 days only, unless your soul is brought back to your body. I wish I knew how to do that. I wish Te-Sat-Ra was here instead – she would know what to do. All I can do is offer myself to you. Let me love you for the time you have in my world – let me give you my body" she blushed darkly at her own words "my love and my soul – maybe it is enough to return you to your time. And if not, maybe it is enough to give your soul peace in the afterlife. I ask nothing in return." Her simple statement touched his heart. He wondered what would have happened if Te-Sat-Ra had told him of her feelings for him, on that fateful evening in Thebes when he broke her heart. Would it have made a difference then? Did it make a difference today? He suddenly realized that it did. Here he was given the chance he had prayed to Osiris for. The chance to make the right choice. He was at a crossroad again. And this time he would do the right thing. He felt as if a huge weight was lifting from his soul. Just as he was going to tell her how he felt, they heard voices coming closer. Jonathan and his group had found their way here. She turned to him, eyes wide with alarm. "You better go, I don't want any bloodshed, and Jonathan would not understand this. Don't worry, I'll be alright". He turned to fade into the shadows. "Wait" she called softly, a question in her eyes. "Tomorrow" he said. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

Jonathan was more than surprised to find her casually strolling around in the big temple chamber. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, I got bored and decided to go exploring on my own." "I thought you were not going to do that anymore" he said sternly. "And why are you barefoot?" She blushed furiously. "I, ah, wanted to get a feel for the place, you know, feel what the ancient Egyptians felt, they walked barefoot!" It sounded weak, even to her own ears. Jonathan shook his head in resignation. "You won't tell me, will you?" he said wryly. "Nope." He could not help laughing. Caught, obviously, doing something she knew he would not approve of, she decided to brazen it out. He decided he didn't want to know. It would probably rob him of more sleep. "Come on, brat, lets get back to camp." She grinned back at him and they made their way back.

Imhotep watched them go and felt a stab of jealousy. Who was this man to her? It was not important, he decided. Tomorrow he would take her to the treasure chamber; tomorrow he would tell her how he felt about her.

Tesra could barely wait for everyone to leave camp the next day. When Jonathan suggested that he stay back with her, she came up will all sorts of reasons as to why he needed to go. He finally gave up. Obviously she had her own agenda for the day, and he had to wait until she was ready and willing to share it with him. Watching until the small column of men had gone out of sight, Tesra looked around impatiently. Today she had dressed in her usual clothes. Boots, skirt and blouse. It made her feel less vulnerable, to be dressed in that manner. Would he show up today? She had bared her heart to him the day before, leaving herself wide open to getting hurt. What if he had nothing to give her, not even friendship? Well, she decided, she had done all she could, now it was in the hands of a higher power. Still, she kept scanning the horizon for a tell tale sand devil. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned around and saw him strolling into camp. She smiled "What, no sand today?" "And risk your wrath again? Remember, I possess the wisdom of ages. I learn quickly." The expression on his face as he said that, and the fact that he could make fun of himself, melted her heart. She looked at him with a tender smile. "So, where are we going to go today?" "You'll see!" He gestured towards the hot desert and asked, smirking greatly "Shall we walk?" She looked at the hot sand, the sun and her boots, and stepped close to him. "Naah, let's do the sand thing!" She said contently, burying her face in his chest. She felt him vibrate with suppressed laughter as he wrapped his arms around her and she was engulfed by the now familiar sensation of swirling sand and weightlessness.

When she lifted her head from his chest again, they were at the top of another large stairwell. It was well lit by torches he had placed there earlier, and the whole place was gleaming with gold and other precious materials. "Wow, where are we?" she asked, looking around at all the splendor. "Seti's treasure chambers, and the royal living quarters during the annual ceremonies for the dead." She disentangled herself from him, and slowly descended the stairs, approaching a seemingly endless row of golden statues, depicting various deities.

Imhotep watched her as she studied the statues and other artifacts collected here in this chamber. Her eyes sparkled and there was a faint flush in her cheeks. "Oh, this is amazing! It's beautiful!" She walked from statue to statue, fairly beaming with delight. The large cat statues especially took her fancy. "Just look at them, like they will start to purr any time!" He was captivated by her, and he suddenly realized that it did not matter to him who she really was, the modern woman or the temple dancer from Thebes. She was alive, breathing, and beautiful. His throat got tight with sudden emotion.

Tesra could hardly contain her excitement. This was so much more than an archeological find. The though that no one had seen these treasures, or touched them for 3000 years took her breath away. She noticed Imhotep watching her. She felt his gaze on her back and felt warmth creep over her skin. It did not matter to her that he came from a time so long gone, or that everyone in her life considered him evil incarnate, or that he would be here only for 10 days, to her he was a living, breathing man, stirring her feelings and emotions, and she loved him**.**

She turned a corner and came face to face with a large polished silver mirror. Seeing her reflection startled her. There were several chests nearby, which, much to her delight, contained pieces of clothing, perfectly preserved; the materials still supple and not dry and breaking. She picked up a garment made for an Egyptian noble lady so long ago. It was white and made of the finest linen, so exquisitely woven that is was almost transparent. She held it up to her body. Suddenly her heavy boots and western clothing seemed out of place here. On an impulse she stripped off her clothes and slipped into the white garment. She fastened it with jeweled pins she found nearby, and although she had never seen an outfit like this, she knew exactly how to wear it. When she looked back into the mirror, the transformation was stunning. She lowered her eyes for a moment, slightly embarrassed by the transparency of the material. Imhotep had lost track of her for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Quickly he followed her into the guest chamber. The sight that met his eyes took his breath away. For an instant it seemed 3000 years were ripped away and he was once more in Thebes. The shimmering linen was of the highest grade and almost transparent. It hid nothing of the lovely body it covered. Her hair flowed freely to her waist, unfettered by braids or head bands. Her eyes were luminous as she looked at herself in the mirror, unaware of his presence. When she looked up, she gasped. Imhotep had caught up with her and was standing behind her. He also changed his clothes and was wearing a much more ornate robe. Underneath he wore the traditional Egyptian loincloth, richly decorated with gold embroidery. The large amulet rested on his bare chest. His overwhelming masculinity made her heart pound and made it difficult to draw a breath. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her skin burn. She studied the image in the mirror for a moment, their eyes meeting in the polished silver. "You are beautiful" his voice was low and sensual, and made her shiver. She turned around to face him. "You are magnificent" she whispered hoarsely. For a moment they stood, body to body, face to face, not moving, both afraid to break the magic of the moment. She placed her palms lightly on his bare chest, savoring the smoothness of his skin, feeling his heart thumb against her fingers. He took her face in his hands and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He saw no fear, no doubt, just a great vulnerability that made him feel very tender and protective. He gently brushed her lips with his, barely touching at first. Her lips were warm and welcoming, and his kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his head and shoulders. His lips left her mouth and lead a trail of fire along her jaw line and down her neck, where he gently nibbled on her tender skin. A low moan escaped her. He recaptured her face, kissing her eyes and cheeks ever so tenderly. She lifted her eyes to his and felt drawn in. He held her so close his amulet cut into her chest, but she felt no pain. She felt his strength, his power and her complete being pulsed with the desire to surrender. She knew what she wanted. She wanted more of him, all of him….

Imhotep was overcome by the passion she awoke in him. Her feather light touches lit a fire in him that only she could put out. She felt small and fragile in his arms, but he could feel her strength and passion in her response to his touch. He pulled the jeweled pins from her garment and it fell at her feet in a soft whisper of fabric. The touch of her soft cool skin against his hot body was electric. He crushed her against him so tightly, almost as if he wanted to absorb her very being through his skin. He heard her gasp a little, and loosened his embrace. He looked into her eyes searchingly. "Your amulet" she whispered, breathless. Looking down he noticed, much to his dismay, angry red marks on her white skin, where the amulet had made an impression. With one swift move he took it off and tossed it aside. She saw him looking at the red mark above her heart and covered it with her hand; suddenly afraid he would find it repulsive. "Don't" he said softly, pulling her hand away, kissing her palm and the sensitive inside of her wrist. He ran a finger over the slightly raised mark, caressing it. "Everything about you is beautiful! Your hair is like liquid fire, your eyes like a deep green well I want to sink into." His voice was a mere whisper, low and seductive. He dropped to his knees and pulled her towards him. He tenderly kissed the red marks his amulet had left, trailing kisses from her shoulder towards her full breasts. He captured one pink tip with his lips, tasting her, teasing her, biting her ever so slightly. The feeling of his hot tongue caressing her nipple was almost too much for her, and her knees buckled. He supported her effortlessly and steadied her on her feet. "Wait" he said, getting to his feet with the grace of a panther. She looked at him questioningly. Had he changed his mind? Did he not want her after all? He read her face like an open book. "Not here, he said, not on the stone floor. When I make love to you, it will be in a place that is worthy of you." He placed his own ornamental robe around her bare shoulders and took her hand. "Come" he said, and led her out of the room and towards another.

Her mind and body were reeling with all the sensations he had awakened in her. She stumbled a little as she tried to keep pace with him, and he turned around and looked at her with that little amused and very affectionate smile she had come to know so well. The little walk they were taking helped her gain control of her faculties once again, and she felt slightly annoyed at herself that it had been so easy for him to reduce her to a puddle. "I wonder," she thought "if two can play that game". She followed behind him now; the path had gotten too narrow for them to walk side by side. As she tried to keep up with his long legs, she admired the way his muscles played underneath his golden skin. He was magnificent, and, inexperienced as she was, her hands were itching to touch him. Finally he stopped and pulled her up beside him. They stood at the entrance of what seemed to be the bedroom of one of the royal family for their visits to Hamunaptra. The room was dominated by a large sleeping platform in the middle, covered in soft furs and throws. Gauzy curtains surrounded the platform. He dropped the curtains around the bed and joined her. She slipped onto the furs to kneel behind him, caressing his broad back and shoulders. When she started to kiss his neck, he leaned into her caress with a soft content moan. Her lips wandered from one side of his throat across the back of his neck to the other side, kissing, licking, sometimes nipping at his skin. He turned his head to capture her lips in a kiss, and pulled her down next to him as he layed back onto the furs. He slid down along her body, until his head was resting on her thigh. He kissed the back of her knee, making her shiver with desire. He placed little love bites along the soft inside of her thigh, until he reached her soft mound. He paused for a moment – surprised to find her smooth, devoid of any hair, as was the custom in his time. It delighted him and he lowered his head to nuzzle her. She gasped and arched her back, an involuntary response to the heat he created in her. Playfully she rose up and pressing a hand firmly against his chest pushed him onto his back. "My turn", she smiled, leaning over him she placed fiery kisses starting from the top of his head to his eyes, nose and cheeks, carefully avoiding that sensual mouth. She bit his neck, none too gently, and as rewarded by a low growl. It delighted her to run her palms across his muscular chest, feeling his heartbeat. She lowered her head to his chest, her long hair covering him like a blanket. He knew he was in trouble. Enduring the combined sensations of her soft mouth on his nipples, and that mass of silky hair being dragged across his most private parts required more self control than he was willing to dispense at the moment. Swiftly he rolled her onto her back easily pinning her with one strong hand. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Be careful, little kitten," he said, smiling evilly "when you tease". His caresses grew more intimate, and her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Her body strained towards his, her arms tried to pull him closer, she wanted him, now! He moved above her, and found her welcoming. Slowly he claimed her; eyes closed in great concentration, savoring this special moment. He felt resistance, saw a moment of pain cross her features and realized that this was truly her first time. He hesitated, stunned, but she moved with him now, and there was no resistance to her heat. He kept control of his passion until he felt the spasms build deep within her. They rode the crest together until they were washed back on the shore of reality. As their blood slowed, and breathing returned to normal, he began to realize the gift she had given him. Love for this woman in his arms penetrated every cell of his body. Gently pushing stray strands of red hair out of her face, he said, " thank you". She smiled up at him. "Thank you" she whispered. She reached up to caress his face. "Whatever happens now – I will always have today." Her simple statement touched him in his deepest soul. "I love you" he whispered into her hair. Holding her close to him, they drifted off to sleep. From across the ages a whisper reached his ears, in the instant between sleep and dream. "Sattaii" Beloved.

When he woke he was alone. It took a moment for him to realize that he had actually slept, for the first time in 3000 years. Did this mean the curse was lifted completely now? Had light triumphed over darkness, when she gave herself to him, and he accepted her gift? He rose, replaced his clothing and went to look for her. There was no doubt as to where he would find her. Tesra or Te-Sat-Ra, there was only one place she would go if she was wrestling with a problem. And there she was, kneeling before Isis, deep in prayer. Her beautiful face reflected many emotions and he wondered what she was thinking. Sensing his presence as she always did, she opened her eyes, rose and walked towards him. He took her in his arms as she looked up into his face searchingly. "Tesra" - The joy of hearing him say her name almost stopped her heart. HER Name, not the dancer's. She melted into his embrace, still overcome by his overpowering physical presence, and the memory of the pleasure they had shared. They stood like that, in each other's arms, content by the closeness. Then she stepped back and looked into his eyes. "What do you feel?" she asked. "Peace, I feel peace, and clarity. I love you, Tesra. In another lifetime, if I had made a good choice, I may have had a lifetime of happiness with Te-Sat-Ra. But that will never be. What happened between us, that is real. If the gods grant me life, I will learn to live in this time of yours, if the gods permit it, there is much we can accomplish together." Her throat got tight with emotion. He was willing to give up immortality, and all those powers to be with her. He was willing to remain here, and make a life with her. Her eyes grew dark with tears of happiness. But she knew that the gods had other plans. She looked at him. "This time is not for us. In order to fulfill your fate, you must return to Thebes, to your time. We both do. " She reminded him of the inscription on the wall of Te-Sat-Ra's grave, the fact that he was permitted to live in her time for 10 days only, and of the final act of redemption, they had to return and descend into the well of souls together. He understood instantly what that meant. "You are mortal, if you descent into the well of souls with me you will die!" She nodded. "It's the only way to reverse the curse completely – the only way to allow you to live your life over – I think. If I am right, Te-Sat-Ra will be waiting for you – in your own time. " "No, I won't let you do this. You are so alive; I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself like this." She looked at him gently, taking his face in her hands. "Imhotep, I love you. How could I go on living, knowing you are condemned to eternal pain and suffering? How can I go on living without you, after what we shared? It would be a life full of sorrow. If it's my fate that I die, so be it. I'd rather die in your arms than live without you." He looked through her eyes straight into her soul. He knew she spoke the truth, that this was inevitable. Boundless love for her, and immense sadness weighted heavily on his heart. Why was he condemned to bring death to the women who loved him? Hand in hand they started their final journey.

Returning to camp, Jonathan found Tesra gone. He did not know why, but icy fear gripped his heart. He suddenly felt that he was never going to see her again, that he had lost her, and without even thinking, he rushed towards the dancer's gravesite. He had to get to the underground chamber, where he had stopped her from throwing herself into that pool of dark water. He was certain that he would find her there; that she would try to complete what she had started when he had found her. He reached the hole in the ground, and lowered himself to the top of the stairs. As he ran down the stairs, his heart stopped. Two figures were standing by the pool. Although she was dressed in Egyptian fashion, he recognized her immediately, and, with overwhelming terror, he recognized the tall man who was with her. He was too late. His worst fear had come true. Imhotep had risen again and was claiming yet another victim. Black rage made his blood boil. Not this time. They had killed him once, and he would do so again, or die trying. He had to break the evil spell the priest had over Tesra. "Tesra, look at me! You can fight him, you are strong. Step away from him!" She looked up at him with surprise and alarm. "Jonathan, it's not what you think, I am here out of my own free will." "What are you doing? Don't you understand he is evil? The man that the dancer loved does not exist here! He is a monster and he will kill you to bring her back, just like he tried to kill Evie. If you have free will, please step away from him and come back with me!" She shook her head, looking at him sadly and fondly at the same time. "Jonathan, this is different. I love him. I have to go into the well of souls with him, so that the prophecy can be fulfilled. I want to. Jonathan, I can't explain what has happened, but I know now that this has always been my destiny. All the unrest and uncertainty I have experienced for the last few months have brought me here, and I am finally at peace. I'm not being forced. It's what I have to do. Please don't try and stop me." He looked at her and knew she spoke the truth. He had felt it all along; he just had not wanted to believe it. He looked at them, and recognized the emotional tie they had. "Weren't you even going to say good bye?" He asked sadly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She let go of Imhotep's hand and approached him. "Oh Jonathan, I'm sorry" she said, tears now running down her face. "I never wanted to hurt you. You are a wonderful friend and you deserve much better. In another place and time I would have loved you. But I am his, and I truly always have been." He embraced her, hiding his own tears in her hair. He was loosing her, but there was one last gift he could make her. With a smile he stepped back from her, producing a handkerchief, with which he dried her tears. "Well, I guess this is your wedding day, then. Brides are not supposed to cry at their wedding day. Come on, since your father is not here, I guess it is up to me to give you away." He took her arm and led her down the stairs. Imhotep had been watching their exchange. He no longer felt jealousy towards Jonathan, but he realized how much of a live she was leaving behind. Although they were speaking English, he understood them. It was an easy language to learn, and he had done so without trying. He also understood the significance of what the man was doing for Tesra, and he felt respect and sympathy for him. This man Jonathan obviously loved her as much as he did, and yet he let her go. They had reached him. Jonathan took her hand and placed it into Imhotep's. He looked at the being he had hated with such fervor for 5 years. And, being that close he saw the difference in him. There was none of the fanatical hatred on his face that he had seen when they battled for the book of Ra. His face was calm and serene, and Jonathan realized that he was seeing the true High Priest of Osiris, the way he had been before the curse, not the monster. Their eyes locked. Then Jonathan stepped back, gently kissing Tesra on the cheek. She looked at him. "Please tell my father I love him. Tell him I have gone home. He'll understand." Jonathan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Good bye, Jonathan, and thank you". She turned and faced the man she loved. They stepped over the edge into the pool, where the water started to churn. They stood facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. There was no fear in her eyes, just love. "Death is only the beginning – a spirit as pure as yours will live forever" he said to her. She smiled and answered: "As will my love for you". The swirling waters started to engulf them. Imhotep reached for her and pulled her body close to his. This time there was no pain in this, just a feeling of peace. He bent his head to kiss her, and the black waters swallowed them.

Jonathan had stood transfixed, unable to stop watching. Witnessing the great love between them somehow made it easier to let her go. Yet, he was overcome by grief when he watched them disappear in the black floods. He turned away, unable to continue watching. When he opened his eyes again, the waters were still, and floating on the surface was Tesra's lifeless body.

_Imhotep opened his eyes, feeling a strong sense of disorientation. He found himself in the inner sanctum of the Temple of Osiris, but had no recollection how he got there. Memories slowly came to the surface of his mind. His affair with Anck-Su-Namun, the killing of the pharaoh and his subsequent actions. The Hom Daj! Icy terror gripped his mind, remembering the horrible curse. He remembered his resurrection, and defeat at the hands of the treasure seeker. He remembered being resurrected again, this time by the love of a unique woman, and all that followed. And he remembered Tesra, the woman of that other time, who loved him enough to sacrifice her life for his redemption. Sadness for her loss filled his heart. He bowed to Osiris and voiced a prayer for her soul. The god answered him. "For the sacrifice of one woman you were resurrected, the other's sacrifice brought you redemption. Honor them both. You were given the greatest gift of all, a chance to relive part of your life. Use it well. Make the right choices and bring honor to me with your life." The voice faded away, and Imhotep slowly returned to reality. A chance for a new life, a chance to love again. Suddenly in a hurry he left the inner sanctum and entered the main hall of the temple. Semmet greeted him with a bow and was surprised at his master's wide smile. He had not seen him that happy in weeks. "Semmet – what day is this?" Imhotep asked. Semmet was surprised at such a question, but answered him without showing his surprise. A great smile brightened his High Priest's face. Imhotep realized today was the day where, in another lifetime, he had told Te-Sat-Ra of his love for Ankh-Su-Namun. Slowly it all sank in. None of the terrible things had happened yet. The pharaoh was still very much alive, and he was still the High Priest of Osiris, not a cursed blasphemer. Imhotep walked out into the Temple Square, and the familiar stone walk under his feet. Suddenly he could not wait for the evening when she would come to his home. He turned his steps towards the temple of Isis._

_Te-Sat-Ra was practicing her dances, all alone in the great hall. She was humming softly, happy and excited at the thought of seeing Imhotep this evening. She had made up her mind – today she would tell him how she felt and hope he would feel the same. Suddenly she felt that she was not alone. He entered the great hall quietly, knowing where he would find her this time of day. And there she was, deeply involved in her dance. He stood in the shadow of a great column and watched her. His heart filled with deep love for her. How could he have been so blind before. He had always been drawn to her, but her keen mind and sense of humor had obscured her other qualities. But now he knew the depth of her love for him, and he felt humbled by it._

_She felt his presence before she even saw him. She finished her dance with a graceful dip of her hip, and stood still, scanning the room for his familiar shape. There he was, coming toward her out of the shadows. "Imhotep" she smiled "What brings you here at this time? Temple business?" Her voice was a caress when she said his name. He smiled at her. "I wanted to see you. Let's walk in the garden." She followed him happily. "you are not canceling our dinner, are you?" she asked with concern. They reached her little garden cove in companionable silence and settled on one of the stone benches. He smiled as he looked at her. "No, not at all. It just seemed too long a time to wait to see you" he answered. She beamed at his statement, a sentiment she shared very much. "Is something on your mind, my friend?" she asked. "You are on my mind" he smiled. "I woke up this morning and realized how much I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. And how much you have come to mean to me during this past year. And as I was having these thoughts, I wondered if you might have similar thoughts. And suddenly I did not want to wait until dusk to find out." Te-Sat-Ra looked at him, her heart beating so fast she feared it might jump out of her chest. "Find out what?" she asked. "Find out if your feelings towards me might be more than friendship" he finished his sentence, his eyes searching hers. "Is that what you wish" she asked, breathlessly. "More than anything, that is what I wish. Because I realized today, that my feelings for you are so much more than friendship. I realized today that I am never as happy as when I am with you. And I realized that I love you." As his words sunk in, the smile blossoming on her face rivaled the sun itself. "I have loved you from the first day we met" she said, blushing. Then she laughed softly. "What is it?" he asked, amused. "The gods work in odd ways sometimes, don't they." "What do you mean?" "Well, when I woke up this morning, my first thought was that I will see you tonight. And right then and there, I made up my mind that I would tell you of my feelings for you today. And here you are, beating me to it" He smiled and pulled her close. "Well then, since the gods seem to have decided for us, who are we to resist their wishes." He gently tilted back her head and covered her lips with his. His kiss started out gently, tender. For a moment she did not move, her lips soft against his, then they parted allowing the kiss to deepen. Her arms wound around his neck, hands caressing his back, shoulders as the passion flared between them. Breathless they drew apart. "I can barely wait till this evening" she breathed, and he smiled. "Nor can I. "He looked deep into her eyes. "I would be honored if you spent the night with me, tonight". She gasped. As was the custom in Egypt, if a woman spent a entire night with a man, they were considered married. He was not asking her to be his lover, he was asking her to be his wife! "Nothing would make me happier" she answered. "I love you so much, I would love to spend the night with you, and all the nights of my life". He bent his head to kiss her, and for an instant he felt another presence within her. A whisper reached him across time and space. "Good bye, my love, be happy!" A feeling of peace came over him. Deeply he hoped that Tesra would find happiness too in her world._

_The day had passed all too slowly for her, but finally the sun started to set and clouds gathered at the horizon, heralding a rare summer rain. Te-Sat-Ra bathed, dressed in one of the simple white shifts she was so fond of, and sat in front of her silver mirror, brushing her fiery tresses. She considered braiding them, but then shrugged. She preferred her hair to flow freely. She smiled at her image, her heart fluttering with happiness and anticipation. A knock on her door interrupted her reverie. One of the temple attendants stuck her head in. "Te Sat Ra – the High Priest Imhotep has sent a sedan chair for you" she whispered in awe. Te-Sat-Ra gasped with surprise then smiled. This was the fist time ever that he sent someone to fetch her for their meetings. "Thank you, Meri" she smiled, and rose, following the attendant. As she stepped into the temple yard, she was met by Semet. "The Lord Imhotep asked me to escort you to his house" he smiled. She blushed and inclined her head. "Thank you – your Lord is very kind". She stepped into the sedan chair but kept the curtains open. She had never ridden in one of those, and wanted to enjoy the view. Priestesses and dancers started to assemble, curious about the visitors. Once their passenger was settled, the four burly priests picked up the chair and headed to the street, and towards Imhotep's home in the temple complex of Osiris. Imhotep was waiting for her in the courtyard. As the carrier priests set down the sedan chair he extended his hand to help her out, much like on that fateful day when they met._

_All of Thebes was buzzing with the news of the impending joining of the High Priest of Osiris and Te-Sat-Ra, Daughter of Isis and First Dancer at the Temple. There was a lot of talk around the markets and the temples in the great square about this unusual and unexpected match. As a rule, High Priests did not select a mate, although it was not against the rules. And in the rare cases when they did, it was usually a political move, the daughter of a high ranking noble or even a royal princess. No one had ever heard of a High Priest of Osiris joining with a temple dancer, no matter how famous and respected she was. There was, however, no doubt in anyone's mind that there was true love between them. The emotions between them were almost visible when she danced at the temple, and he watched her. All in all the citizens of Thebes were pleased. Te-Sat-Ra was well loved for her kindness and compassion and most were happy for her._

_The pharaoh too was pleased with this recent development. He had noticed the growing fascination between his consort and his high priest. It had concerned him greatly and he was happy to see Imhotep totally absorbed in his dancer. She was not a bad choice for him. Beautiful in an non-traditional way, respected in her own right, and, so he had heard, quite the free thinker. The pharaoh smiled – yes, that one would keep his High Priest busy for a long time._

_Anck-Su-Namun was pacing in her chambers in a rage. How could he? She had offered him her love and her body, and he rejected her. And now he wants to publicly join with that odd looking dancer? What did Te-Sat-Ra have to offer him? She had to know. Covering herself in a wrap she made her way to the temple._

_Imhotep had finished the afternoon rites and was preparing to return to his quarters, when Anck-Su-Namun entered the temple, looking for him. "Imhotep, why are you doing this? I know you want me; I saw it in your eyes when you looked at me before. What has changed? I've offered you everything! You don't need her, you can still have me!" Imhotep looked at her, and wondered what ever had attracted him to her in the first place. True, she was exceptionally beautiful, exotic and desirable, but here was no beauty in her soul. "You cannot offer what is not yours. You are the pharaoh's consort." She shook her head furiously "What does it matter? He would never know. Go ahead and join with the dancer, we can still be lovers. I don't care. She is not important. It will be even better that way, no one will suspect anything." "She is the most important thing in my life. What ever was between us at one time, it is gone, over. I love her and she is all I'll ever want. Go back to the palace, Anck-Su-Namun; take your place at the pharaoh's side. If you cannot feel love for him, at least give him the respect he is due!" Black rage clouded her face "I hate you! And I hate her! May the gods curse your union forever!" She turned and stormed out of the temple. Imhotep spoke a soft prayer of thanks to Osiris for sparing him this fate._

_Te-Sat-Ra was up long before dawn. She was too excited to sleep. Today was the day of the joining! It had been two months since Imhotep had come to her and declared his feelings for her, and she still could barely belief this was happening. That day she had spent the night at his home, and every night since then. Their passion for each other grew every day. Since that day, they had spent all their free time together, basking in their love. She had gotten kissed on that balcony many times, as she had wished for so often, and so much more. And although no formal declaration of marriage was required, once a couple shared a home they were considered married, Imhotep felt the need to make their union official, not only in the eyes of the people, but of the gods as well. Thus he had decided to have a joining ceremony at the temple of Osiris. And today was the day of their joining. His heart rejoiced – she was his, for this life and all that were to follow._

_She rose and walked into the garden of their home. The grass was wet with morning dew, and the air was cool. The feelings inside her made her feel like she was going to burst with happiness. She walked to the temple, and communicated her gratitude to Isis in her own way. She danced. Eyes closed, lips half opened, her body expressed her feelings of happiness, of longing to be with her love, of anticipation and passion. This was not one of the sacred dances, this was all her own, her way of expressing what she could not put in words. _

_Mekhan-Mata had also risen early. Today was the day she would give away the girl she had come to consider her daughter. She smiled, with the memories of Te-Sat-Ra, at age 16, coming to the temple, dressed like a warrior, requesting shelter. There had been something about her that made Mekhan-Mata grant her request, although usually only hand selected girls were allowed to join the temple in any capacity. Te-Sat-Ra had not fit in any category, and yet, one had to admire her determination. At first, she helped with the cleaning and decorating of the temple and statues. And she had always enjoyed watching the dancers while she worked. One day Mekhan-Mata had observed her, all alone in the temple, dancing in front of Isis, and she was stunned. None of her dancers were able to speak with their dance like Te-Sat-Ra. Mekhan-Mata asked her to join the dancers, and she accepted. It was a decision the Mekhan-Mata never regretted. Thanks to Te-Sat-Ra and her dances, great honor and riches had come to the Temple of Isis, and Mekhan-Mata's status was second only to Imhotep, the pharaohs High Priest. During all that time, she had come to love the girl who, despite her growing fame, had never asked for anything for herself, and had always freely shared any honor given to her with her fellow dancers. Even her friendship with Imhotep had not affected her behavior, other than the fact that her feelings for him were written plainly on her face from the first time they met. And today, after all that time, she would be joined with him. Since she had no family, Mekhan-Mata would fulfill the role of mother, the other dancers the roles of sisters, in order to send her off to her new life in the proper way. _

_Mekhan-Mata found her in the temple, dancing for herself. She coughed to make her presence known. Te-Sat-Ra stopped and looked at her, breathless and flushed. "Te-Sat-Ra, my child, we have to start getting you ready. You need to get some breakfast; it's going to be a long day!" Te-Sat-Ra smiled. Yes, it was going to be a long day, and longer yet, because she was eagerly anticipating its end. The other dancers joined them, and surrounded her, giggling and laughing. "Don't waste your energy here, Te-Sat-Ra, you'll need it tonight!" That remark was rewarded with a furious blush, which caused new fits of giggles. Te-Sat-Ra sighed. This day was getting longer by the minutes. These girls could be murder any day, and they had been teasing her mercilessly ever since her relationship with Imhotep had become public knowledge. But she knew they meant well, and they were happy for her. So she joined in the laughter and let them pull her along. They went into the eating area, where servants were setting up breakfast. Te-Sat-Ra was not hungry at all, but they insisted that she eat, encouraging her with little remarks about "needing strength for things to come" and such. After the meal, they took her to the bath, still amidst giggles, they performed the ritual cleansing and oiling required for a girl on her wedding day. They braided her hair in the fashion of the day, over her strenuous protests. "Just once you're going to have that hair done the way it's supposed to be. Your head dress will not fit well otherwise." "I'll never get those braids undone by myself!" "Just ask your attendant – as Imhotep's consort you have servants, you know!" Well, she had never considered that, come to think of it, she had never thought any further than being with him. Finally they finished with her hair and dressed her. Mekhan-Mata placed a gold amulet with the image of Isis around her neck. "May Isis watch over you where ever you go!" she said and kissed her forehead. Te-Sat-Ra suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes. "But I am not really leaving you. I'll still be dancing with you, you'll see me everyday." The girls were surprised. "You'll still dance after today? You are the consort of the second most powerful man in Egypt! " She smiled. "My dances honor the gods - how could he object?" That was not a concern to her. _

_Mekhan-Mata interrupted her reverie. "Come, it's time to go!" Te-Sat-Ra looked in the large silver mirror in front of her. Her eyes got wide. What a transformation. Instead of the girl in the simple white dress, or the dancers costume, the woman in the mirror looked like a goddess. Her dress was made of the finest linen, woven with gold thread, the skirt hugging her hips tightly, looking like a pair of folded wings, meeting in front. The same pleated gold material wrapped around her top, molding itself to her curves. Her red hair was carefully braided, and she wore a gold headdress resembling folded wings also. The girls had painted her face in accordance with the fashion of the day, making her green eyes huge in her small face. She looked stunning. She turned around. For once the girls were silent and in awe. "You look beautiful, Te-Sat-Ra!" "Today you are Isis in the flesh!". Te-Sat-Ra blushed, unaccustomed to such compliments from her peers. That made them laugh again, and they were on their way to the great temple._

_Imhotep stood in front of Osiris, in the inner sanctum of the temple. He felt the need to give thanks. Thanks for a second chance, thanks for the love he had found. Another thought slipped into his mind. And he voiced his thanks to the other woman he loved, in another time, and, in a language he had just recently learned he said: "Thank you, my love, I am happy" Somehow he felt she'd know._

_Fanfares announced the arrival of the High Priestess of Isis, and his bride. He left the inner sanctum and took his place at the head of the temple, besides the great statue of Osiris. He accepted Mekhan-Mata's greeting with a nod and looked towards the temple entrance where Te-Sat-Ra was making her way slowly to the front. His breath caught. He had never seen her look more beautiful. The shimmering material of her gown made it seem like her whole body was surrounded by a light, and as she moved towards him, slowly and regally, it seemed like Isis herself had come to the temple in the flesh. A gasp of awe whispered through the temple. _

_The pharaoh leaned slightly forward to get a better look. Yes, she was a worthy consort indeed. With her at Imhotep's side he need not worry about his own consort. No man would ever get tired of this woman._

_Anck-Su-Namun watched, her eyes dark with hatred. She looked at Imhotep, saw the look on his face as he watched his bride approach, and turned away. He should be looking at her that way, with this expression of undying love, but he never had, not once. Her eyes filled with angry tears, she know she was defeated_

_Te-Sat-Ra walked towards the front of the temple, but she did not notice all the people around her. She had eyes only for her love. He looked magnificent in his richly decorated robes and when their eyes locked she felt week in the knees. Gracefully she mounted the steps in front of Osiris and took her place at his side. They faced each other, and for a moment time stood still and there were only the two of them, looking into each other's eyes. Then he started speaking the ritual words of joining, declaring her his consort to the pharaoh, the court, the people and to all the gods of Egypt. When he was finished he took a gold chain with the symbol of Osiris from around his neck, and placed it around hers, signifying his pledge to her. She accepted his pledge and in a clear and steady voice declared her own pledge for him. As she did so, a murmur went through the congregation. She had changed the sacred words! In stead of pledging her ever lasting love and obedience, as was the custom, she pledged love and respect. This was unheard of. It was a declaration, and he knew it. He bit his lip hard to keep from laughing. He should have known! As she completed her pledge, she took the necklace with the image of Isis from her neck and offered it to him. He had to bend down, so she could place it around his neck, he was so much taller than she was. Straightening up, he did his own changing of the usual joining ceremony. Taking both her hands into his, he looked into her eyes and repeated the pledge, this time directly to her. "I pledge here, in the eyes of all, in the eyes of Osiris, my love for you, forever. And my respect." He added with a twinkle in his eyes. And softly, for her ears only he added: "Today is only the beginning, our love is last through the ages!" He took her face into his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. This too was unheard of and not at all the way it was done normally. But no one could take offense and everyone was happy for these two people who were so obviously in love with each other. Together they picked up a torch that was burning at the base of Osiris, and lit the incense that was prepared in a golden bowl in front of the god. The smoke started rising straight up immediately, which was considered a good omen and a sign that the gods were smiling on their union. That concluded the official ceremony._

_The sun had set, and the stars were bright, when they finally were able to leave the festivities and return to their. Te-Sat-Ra was eager to get out of all the finery and into something comfortable. And there were those braids!. She quickly slipped out of the gold dress, and into a loose white shift, and went to tackle her hair. The braids were very tight, and there were so many of them! Imhotep had begun to wonder what had happened to her, when she did not come back. He found her in front of her mirror, eyeing a pair of scissors. He was alarmed. "What are you doing?" "I can't get these braids out, and I think I'll just cut off the ends, then it should be easier." He swiftly took the scissors away from her. He loved her hair just the way it was, not trimmed. Sitting down next to her, he picked up one braid, and started to carefully and patiently unravel it. She sat there, perfectly still, enjoying his tender ministrations. They sat in comfortable silence until he was done. He ran his fingers through her freed tresses, and the mood changed. She turned to face him, and he pulled her close and kissed her, hungrily and passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kisses with unbridled passion of her own. He rose and picked her up in one swift move. He carried her to the big bed that dominated the room and deposited her in the middle. Lowering the curtains around it, he joined her, claiming her as his own, his eternal lover, his wife.._

_Much later they stood on his balcony, letting the night breeze cool them and gazing at the stars. He stood behind her, as she leaned against him, his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on top of her head. Te-Sat-Ra had never felt so happy, so at peace. Holding her tighter, Imhotep whispered in her hair "I love you, more than I though was possible. You are the part of my soul that was missing all my life." "Do you think we'll be together forever?" Te-Sat-Ra asked. He smiled. "That is our fate, we have found each other, and we will be with each other, in this life and all that will follow. Where ever you are, I will find you, and I will know you. Our love is eternal." Silent, content in each other's warmth, they watched the sun come up over Thebes, ready for their life together, ready for eternity._

Jonathan had stood transfixed, unable to stop watching. Witnessing the great love between them somehow made it easier to let her go. Yet, he was overcome by grief when he watched them disappear in the black floods. He turned away, unable to continue watching. When he opened his eyes again, the waters were still, and floating on the surface was Tesra's lifeless body.

He rushed to pull her out of the water, stretched her out on the floor, and tried to breath life back into her body. He fought for her furiously, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to loose her. Suddenly her body shook and her eyes opened. "Jonathan?" Relief was so powerful it brought tears to his eyes. Then he realized that she may not be that happy about being here. She had gone into the water voluntarily, with the man she loved, and now she was here, alone. "How do you feel, Tesra?" "I don't know – at peace I think." "Can you tell me what happened?"  
She smiled softly. "I don't know – I don't remember anything after the water swallowed us." Her eyes darkened with sadness. The realization started to sink in that he was gone – the man she loved had returned to his own time, and she was still here. "They will be very happy together." She whispered wistfully. Jonathan looked at her carefully. "What about you? You loved him too." "And I always will, but it is different now. I know that his destiny and Te-Sat-Ra's has been fulfilled. I have completed my part in their life." She looked up at him. "You know, once we get up there to daylight, everything will have changed. No curse, no resurrection, no dancer. I don't even know if we will remember everything that happened here." He nodded. "I hope we do." Getting to his feet he helped her up. Together they made their way towards daylight.

The dig site at Hamunaptra was a busy place these days. Ever since it was re-discovered by Jonathan Cunningham and Tesra Rachel Monahan, treasure seekers from all over were digging there, in hopes of finding the fantastic riches that were said to be buried there. Jonathan and Tesra were none too happy about it, but there wasn't much they could do. They concentrated on the archeological side of the area, discovering a great amount of information about all the kings and nobles buried there. They rarely discussed it, even among themselves, but they knew they were looking for one particular tomb. Or maybe two. Since that fateful day when she had come back from the brink of death, everything had changed. No one but them remembered what had happened in that other timeline. But they never forgot. And they both felt that there was closure somewhere here in Hamunaptra. Things had changed between them also, since that day. The experience they had shared brought them close. Jonathan knew that Tesra's soul would always be divided between her time and the ancient time in which the love of her life had lived, but he hoped that she would return his feelings for her some day. First though he felt there was one last piece they had to find together, the last piece in the mosaic.

Today they were exploring a section where no one had dug before. They had found an opening the day before, and were planning to explore further today. Jonathan watched her, as she approached him this morning, with her usual energetic walk, red hair bouncing around her face. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Today's the day, I just know it!" He smiled. She still had that uncanny insight where to find stuff. It had made them rich, not that she needed it or cared. He had learned to go with her hunches, and now he was no longer bothered by it. "Lead on" he grinned and followed her out.

She led him down a long dark corridor that ended with a wall. "Well, seems we have reached a dead end. Let's turn around. You must be loosing your touch" he said teasingly. She just smiled at him. "Oh ye of little faith! Come over here and help me with this plate." She was pushing against the wall, and sure enough, it gave way and allowed entrance into a large chamber. No one had been in there for 3000 years. The paint on the walls was as fresh as when the painters applied it. The chamber led to another, this one sealed. Tesra studied the seal carefully and turned to Jonathan, green eyes shining with a far away memory. "The seal of the High Priest of Osiris. Jonathan, we have found it." He looked at her, and saw the emotions play over her face. Part of her still loved Imhotep, and, he suspected, always would. This must be hard on her. He approached her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You ok?" She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Yes, I'm alright. Let's open it and see what we find." She carefully cut the seal with a knife, not wanting to destroy it. She pushed the door open, and entered. This chamber too was richly decorated, the walls telling the story of its inhabitant. Spellbound she read on. The walls spoke of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, who was revered and respected everywhere in the kingdom. It spoke of his great accomplishments in medicine and architecture. It told the story of a worthwhile life, lived with dignity and almost god like status. Tesra smiled through tears. He had done it. He had reversed his course and was allowed to live his life over. She walked on, into the last of the three chambers, that one that held the large stone sarcophagus. This chamber was decorated with stories of another kind. It told the story of the great love between Imhotep and the lady Te-Sat-Ra, whom he made his consort and adored above all others. It told the story of their life and accomplishments. Center piece of the paintings was a large portrait of the two of them, facing each other, their hands entwined. 3000 years had not done anything to dim the light of love that shone from the painted faces as they gazed into each other's eyes. Tesra felt emotion wash over her. He had found love. They had truly fulfilled their destiny. Wiping away the tears on her face, she approached the sarcophagus. She turned to Jonathan for help in moving the heavy lid. He had stayed back, not wanting to disturb her during this emotional moment, but he joined her quickly. The stone casket was huge, exceptionally so. They finally got the lid off, and looked inside. There was a reason for the size. Not one but two persons were placed inside. Two carefully painted mummy cases, depicting their inhabitants. Imhotep and Te-Sat-Ra, as close in death as they had been in life. The mummy cases were joined, giving the appearance that they were holding hands. The painted faces were serene and peaceful. Tesra reached for Jonathan's hand without knowing it. "Oh, Jonathan, look – they were even buried together, they loved each other so much." There was a small wooden box in the casket. Tesra picked it up and studied it. It had an inscription "Death is only the Beginning – Love is Eternal". Tesra smiled. She lifted the lid. Inside were a tightly rolled papyrus and a small package. She unrolled the papyrus and started to read.

This is a letter from the lady Te-Sat-Ra to the other, her sister through time.

_Our time on this earth is coming to an end, and I know that you will someday find this, and us. My husband told me of you and the great sacrifice you have done for him and me. Words are not enough to thank you for what you have done for us, my sister. I have known happiness that I did not believe could exist. If you read this, you will already know what a wonderful life you have given us. I want you to know there was not a day we did not think of you with love and gratitude. I hope that you found the same in your time. The package is my gift to you. I somehow know you will be the one to find it. Imhotep gave it to me, on the day of our joining, and it stayed on my neck always. Now it is yours. He loved you, in a way as much as he loved me, and it is only fitting that you should wear his gift._

Openly crying now, Tesra opened the package. A small gold necklace fell into her hand. Carefully made by an ancient artisan, it was a gold cartouche, spelling one word only - Sattaii – Beloved. She smiled and placed it on her neck. There was writing at the bottom of the wrapping. Written in a language that was not known in ancient Egypt. One sentence in English

Thank you, my love, I was happy!

One last time he had reached through time to touch her heart. To let her know he had not forgotten. She reached out and touched his painted face, her tears leaving wet spots on it. "thank you". She turned to Jonathan. "Please, lets close everything back up and make sure no one finds this place. Let them have their peace." He nodded. Working in silence, they replaced the lid, and closed the doors, obscuring the last one by piling stones in front of it. When they were finished, they stood for a moment, looking at each other. Jonathan looked at her tear stained face, and his heart ached for her. "Are you going to be alright? Is there anything I can do to help?" She smiled and gently touched his cheek – "I'm fine now. Now I know things worked out for them, they were happy. And yes, there is something you can do for me. Take me home. It's time to leave here." He smiled "Gladly, I thought I'd never get to hear that from you."

One year later, Tesra was working in her little office in the museum, when Jonathan walked in. She had not seen him for quite some time since their return to Cairo. He had gone to visit his sister and her husband in London, to give her time to come to terms with all that had happened at Hamunaptra. Focused as ever on her work, she did not hear him approach. For a moment he stood in the doorway and studied her. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. Oh, she was still as beautiful as ever, but there seemed to be a sense of sadness around her that dimmed her former sparkle He sighed – he had hoped she would rebound from the events a year ago. Hearing his sigh, Tes looked up, her eyes widening with surprise. "Jonathan! I had no idea you were back. Oh it's so good to see you! I missed you like crazy! She jumped up and hugged him tightly. He smiled. At least she had not lost all of her exuberance during the past year. He hugged her back, feeling happiness flow through him. He had missed her too. He had been afraid to stay around, afraid that she would not be able to get over her feelings for Imhotep. So he had run to London. But he had not been able to forget her, and at his sister's insistence, had returned to find out once and for all if there was a chance for him.

Tesra was thrilled to have him back. She had missed him keenly – not the least because he was the only person who knew what had happened at Hamunaptra, the only person she could share her thoughts, her pain with. She realized that it was his feelings for her that made him leave, and she was worried now. She knew he loved her, but would he understand that she would forever love another, one she could never be with? She could only hope.

"Can we walk a bit?" he asked. She grabbed his arm and smiled. "Lead on" . He took her to the park, to a quiet area where they sat down. He took hold of her hand and thought – well, here it goes, one way or the other, I'll know. "Tesra, you know how I feel about you. I'm in love with you and would like nothing better than to spend the rest of my life with you. But I know what you have been through, and if you cannot return those feelings, I understand. I'd still like to be your friend. My life has become dull without you!" Tesra smiled, and looked at him with great tenderness. "Oh Jonathan, you are a wonderful man. You have put up with me, through all these things, supported me and stood by me. I wish I could tell you I have put the past behind me, but I haven't, and I never will. I love him, as deeply and fiercely as if he was still here. I know I will never see him again, but the heart will do what the heart will do, and mine belongs forever to him. I would be proud and happy to have you as my friend for the rest of my life. I do love you, you know!" Jonathan nodded. He had expected nothing different. He took her into his arms, and kissed her forehead. And he knew that she was his, as much as she would ever belong to any mortal man. "Come on – lets go find us some trouble to get into. I heard rumors of an interesting site near Karnak – we should check it out before someone beats us to it. They rose from their bench and walked towards her home, to start planning. A breeze whispered through the leaves, and she heard the whisper.

Love is Eternal

She smiled.


End file.
